


Komorebi [木漏れ日]

by SalemAyuzawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU El Reino Secreto, Fanfic, Fantasia, M/M, Magia, VictUuri, bosque, historia del bosque, komorebi - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa
Summary: Desde tiempos antiguos, se cree que el bosque es un ente vivo que resguarda magia y vida dentro de él. Existen criaturas que, no importando su tamaño, dedican su vida a su protección y cuidado. Pequeños héroes que unidos defenderán con su vida al bosque y demostrarán que “muchas hojas conforman un solo árbol”. ¿Será que el ciclo de la vida también los une a los humanos?Este es un AU de la película “El Reino Secreto”, de Blue Sky Studios.Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice no me pertenecen, sin creaciones de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. La película “El Reino Secreto” tampoco me pertenece, solo es el universo donde desarrollaré la historia.Nota adicional: la historia NO es una adaptación de la película, es una historia alterna que toma como base este universo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo I - Mori [ 森]

_Si quieres referencias acerca de botánica, Mari Katsuki encabeza la listas en cualquier buscador de la red en la red._

_Con tan solo 20 años, la reconocida botánica lograba encantar a chicos y grandes con sus pláticas acerca de la vida vegetal, las clasificaciones de la misma y la correcta interacción que los seres humanos debían realizar para minimizar la contaminación y de forestación de las áreas verdes con las que aún contaba la humanidad._

_Alabada por los amantes de la naturaleza, Mari también era detestaba por la corporaciones que opinaban que no era tan importante un montón de árboles y hojas que crecían en un punto clave donde bien podría construirse una nueva ciudad._

_De carácter fuerte y decidido, la chica lideraba las mayores confrontaciones en pos de la madre naturaleza, hasta que un día todo cambió: Mari Katsuki simplemente desapareció._

_La prensa, los medios, todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido con tan sagaz muchacha. Las teorías conspirativas no se hicieron esperar. Algunos argumentaban que las grandes corporaciones eran las culpables, otros más insistían en que ella había muerto de alguna rara enfermedad. Los más sensatos, indicaban que solo había salido del ojo público y ahora se encontraba tranquila en una pequeña cabaña alejada en un distante bosque. Sea cual fuese la situación, pronto, los medios y las personas se cansaron de la premisa, siendo así que el nombre de Mari pasó a ser otro nombre más dentro de los archivos del internet._

_Al final, el bosque y Mari Katsuki fueron olvidados. El paradero de la reconocida bióloga se mantuvo como una incógnita que, con el tiempo, se fue transformando incluso en una leyenda urbana, un mito que circulaba por red y que, de vez en cuando, salía a colación en conversaciones o grupo de facebook. El mundo parecía haber olvidado a Mari, excepto una de las personas más cercanas a ella: su hermano menor, Yuuri Katsuki._

* * *

El clima en el bosque era fresco, los árboles que conformaban el paisaje ayudaban a mitigar el calor de la zona con su sombra y su follaje. A la orilla del bosque, sobre un improvisado camino, circulaba a toda la velocidad que sus viejas ruedas le permitían, un pequeño auto que momentos después se estacionó cerca del inicio del bosque. Del vehículo color verde bajaron tres personas: dos muchachos y una chica, los tres entrecerraron los ojos, pues el sol de mediodía no daba tregua a ningún transeúnte.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien, Yuuri-kun? —preguntó la chica, en su mirada se adivinaba la preocupación que su tono de voz transmitía—. El bosque puede ser muy peligroso.

—Estaré bien, Yuu-chan —comentó el chico de cabello negro sin regresar la mirada a su compañera. Absorto en sus acciones, el chico recibía una enorme mochila del otro muchacho.

—No olvides que regresaremos por ustedes el viernes —intervino el chico de cabello castaño.

—Lo sé, Nishigori —Yuuri se adelantó un poco a la pareja, se inclinó un poco y dijo—: en verdad, se los agradezco mucho.

Momentos después, Yuuri se despedía de sus amigos antes de internarse en el bosque. Yuuko observaba a su amigo y, aún preocupada, se abrazó de su esposo para preguntar:

—¿Crees que Yuuri-kun esté bien?

—Tranquila. —La reconfortó Nishigori, devolviendo el abrazo—. Yuuri necesita hacer esto para poder avanzar.

—Lo sé —susurró Yuuko en su vano intento de calmarse, por alguna extraña razón, esa despedida a su amigo de la infancia se sentía como definitiva. 

«Solo quiero lo mejor para Yuuri-kun», pensó la chica después de darle un último vistazo al lugar donde segundos antes se encontrara su amigo.

Yuuri comenzó su camino por el bosque, a pesar de que los árboles crecían en perfecto desorden, como lo marca la naturaleza, el muchacho pisaba seguro por donde pasaba. Sin un sendero que lo guiase, cualquiera pensaría que el delgado muchachito estaba destinado a perderse entre maleza y hojas, mas no era así, Yuuri conocía el camino perfectamente, sabía dónde estaba y hacía dónde se dirigía, pues cada año visitaba sin fallar el mismo lugar.

Después de un largo rato de caminata, un par de descansos para beber agua y comer, Yuuri llegó a su destino. En medio de algunos árboles, casi oculta por la maleza y la vegetación, se erigía una acogedora cabaña construida completamente de madera. Yuuri se acercó a la entrada y, de su bolsillo, sacó una rudimentaria llave, la cual introdujo a la chapa que aún en su estado semi oxidado, cedió al contacto. La puerta se abrió y dentro encontró los muebles y pertenencias de su hermana, las cuales Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a ver. El chico se internó en la cabaña, de inmediato, la frescura de la madera inundó sus sentidos.

Ahí, sobre el escritorio, se encontraba una foto de Yuuri junto a su hermana, Mari. Esa foto ya era vieja, Yuuri apenas era un niño regordete con mejillas redondas y rosadas, el característico suéter tejido por su madre y una sonrisa radiante de felicidad. A su lado, Mari también sonreía, de cabello castaño, sus ojos aunque más pequeños que los de Yuuri, eran del mismo tono marrón con ligeros destellos color vino. 

Unos pasos se escucharon en el piso superior de la cabaña, Yuuri levantó la mirada en el momento justo que un chico rubio con un gracioso mechón rojo en la cabeza hizo su aparición.

—Esta vez llegaste más temprano que de costumbre, Yuuri-kun.

—Quería ayudarte a limpiar la cabaña —argumentó el muchacho—. Además esta será la última vez, quería permanecer más tiempo de lo habitual.

El chico se abrazó de su escoba y observó la mirada taciturna del recién llegado. Minami Kenjirou era un chico que había trabajado como ayudante de Mari antes de su desaparición, por lo tanto, cada aniversario de la desaparición de la muchacha, él y Yuuri se reunían en la cabaña y limpiaban un poco el lugar en espera del regreso de la mayor de los Katsuki.

—¿Eso significa que ya no veré a Yuuri-kun? —la voz de Minami fue apenas un susurro, el chico admiraba a Yuuri y, a pesar de las circunstancias, le alegraba pasar un rato con él.

—Nos seguiremos viendo —Yuuri había pasado a la cocina, después de dejar su mochila en un sillón, el muchacho había tomado un escoba y una cubeta para comenzar a limpiar un poco el suelo de la cabaña—. Por cierto, ¿solo eso trajiste de comer?

Minami se sonrojó de la pena, pero aún así, contestó con su acostumbrado ánimo:

—¡No hay nada como una buena pizza para cenar con un amigo!

Yuuri río y Minami lo hizo un poco después, aunque el aire que reinaba en la atmósfera en el lugar era nostálgico. Ambos sabían que la despedida era inevitable, y aún así, ambos trataban de alargarla. En los cinco años, desde la desaparición de Mari, ambos habían desarrollado una bonita amistad aderezada por la esperanza de encontrar una pista, una señal o ser partícipes de un milagro. Con el tiempo, las probabilidades del regreso de Mari se desvanecía y con ello, la posibilidad de decirle adiós a estas reuniones anuales.

Después de terminar de limpiar la cabaña, Yuuri y Minami comieron la pizza prometida y observaron cómo se oscurecía el bosque sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la cabaña. 

—Ahora que has terminado la universidad, ¿regresarás a Japón? —preguntó Minami, el chico observaba un pequeño espacio donde algunas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. 

—Aún no lo sé —aceptó Yuuri—. Minako-sensei me ofreció un puesto como ayudante en su academia de ballet, sin embargo, también me gustaría viajar. Sería hermoso conocer nuevos lugares y observar las diferencias y las similitudes que hay con los lugares que ya conozco.

—Suenas igual a Mari —sonrió Minami—. A veces es difícil comprender por qué después de tanto viajar, ella decidiera recluirse en esta cabaña, lejos de la civilización y de todo lo que conocía. ¿No te parece extraño eso, Yuuri-kun?

Yuuri intentó distinguir el bosque, las sombras cada vez eran más profundas y se adivinaba que a lo lejos, el sol ya se estaba marchando para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Aún cuando Yuuri quisiera dejar ir a su hermana y marchar a otro lugar solo con su recuerdo, las incoherencias de su partida seguían haciendo mella en su mente, como algo que le decía que estaba pasando un importante detalle por alto.

—Es un poco extraño —admitió Yuuri, luego se levantó y tendió su mano hacía Minami para agregar—: comienza a hacer frío. Creo que será momento de entrar. 

Minami y Yuuri entraron a la cabaña y platicaron un rato más hasta que el sueño, producto del cansancio del día los venció. Yuuri soñó con su hermana, en esos viejos tiempos en el que ambos discutían por cosas vanas en el onsen de sus padres y se divertían andando en bicicleta o paseando a su pequeño perrito Vicchan. Era complicado aceptar que había ciclos que a lo largo de la vida, deberían ser cerrados. 

Sin embargo, el bosque oculta muchos secretos. Te has preguntado, por ejemplo: ¿por qué cambian las hojas de color en otoño? o ¿cuándo desaparece la maleza? o tal vez ¿cómo es que crecen los hongos? El bosque es un ente vivo y como tal debe cumplir ciclos para mantener también a los seres vivos que habitan en él. Y para que esto se cumpla, existen guardianes a su servicio, unas diminutas criaturas que lo procuran y lo protegen contra su mayor amenaza: la erosión.

Yuuri dormía plácidamente en la cabaña, acompañado de su amigo Minami, sin embargo, el chico no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el destino tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas y un descubrimiento de un secreto resguardado por siglos.


	2. Capítulo II - Shiitake [椎茸]

Cada día, antes de levantarse, el recién nombrado, Rey Chulanont deja que el sol que entra por su ventana, bañe un poco su rostro. Después de todo, vivir en la seta aunque era cómodo podía a llegar a ser bastante húmedo y era necesario para el Rey sentir en su piel un poco de los rayos del sol.

Phichit amaba la luz, y anhelaba pronto poder mudar a todo el reino a un lugar menos deprimente, en donde los más pequeños pudieran jugar y todos vivan en armonía como justo estaban destinados a coexistir con el bosque, desde el principio de los tiempos.

Sin embargo, no era así. El bosque, que antes solía ser un lugar seguro para ellos, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un peligro inminente, un lugar hostil en donde se habían perdido muchas vidas a causa de la erosión. 

Insistentes toquidos a la puerta se escucharon. Phichit se sentó en su cama y con la característica voz ronca de alguien que se acaba de levantar, permitió la entrada de quien quiera que fuese la persona que interrumpía su sagrado sueño. Un muchacho de apariencia estoica, ataviado en un elegante uniforme hecho de hojas, hizo su aparición. Con elegancia y porte se postró en una reverencia para saludar a su rey.

—Llegó la hora de alistarse para la ceremonia, Majestad.

—Sabes que no me gusta ese tono de formalidad cuando estamos solos, Seung —comentó Phichit, Seung se levantó y siguió observando al rey sin inmutarse.

—Ahora usted es el Rey, merece el mayor de los respetos.

—¿El mayor de los respetos, eh? —Phichit sonrió con malicia, observó pícaramente a su compañero y luego a sí mismo, la sábana que lo cubría parcialmente dejaba en vista su torso desnudo—. Y sin embargo, vienes aquí, tocas mi puerta, entras a mis aposentos y encima de todos miras a tu rey semi desnudo. ¿No será ese un comportamiento muy atrevido, mi general?

Seung se sonrojó copiosamente, sin embargo, de inmediato recuperó la compostura.

—No es así, Phichit —se defendió—. Solo vengo a asegurarme que tengas listo tu trasero a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Phichit sonrió complacido, y sin ninguna clase de pudor se levantó de la cama dejando que la delgada sábana se escurriera por la piel morena de sus muslos y piernas, quedando tal y como llegó al mundo, Seung solo atinó a bajar la mirada. El sonrojo en sus mejillas del soldado ahora parecía permanente. 

Con un movimiento sensual, el moreno se acercó a su general. Delicado y con gracia, Phichit lo tomó de la barbilla para que ambos quedaran viéndose de frente. La fría mirada de Seung se cruzó con los oscuros y coquetos ojos de Phichit.

—Extraño ese tono rudo cuando me hablas, ¿sabes?

—Mucho ha cambiado, ahora tú eres el rey. 

Phichit sonrió con tristeza, un dejo de desilusión se hizo presente en su voz:

—Deseo que algún día todo sea como antes. Soy un rey de un pueblo amenazado, con una ceremonia que deberá realizarse a puerta cerrada, cual tabú. 

Seung tomó a Phichit de los hombros, el cálido aliento de ambos rozando de cerca, sus miradas sin poder despegarse, ambos respirando el mismo aire.

—Te protegeré. —sentenció Seung—. Realizaremos la ceremonia y te juro que todo será como antes. 

Phichit terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos juntando sus bocas en un suave y sentido beso. Phichit sentía las manos de Seung recorrer su espalda desnuda, con suavidad. El oscuro y suave cabello del general se entrelazaba con las manos inquietas de Phichit. Ambos buscaban acercar más sus cuerpos, sentirse cerca y así sincronizar sus latidos, pues el día de hoy era prometedor, pero como nunca antes, desde que Phichit fuese nombrado Rey, su mundo había corrido tanto peligro.

Al final, ambos se separaron y permanecieron abrazados un momento más. Disfrutando del contacto, ambos suspiraban de vez en cuando. 

—Se hace tarde —Seung se separó de Phichit con delicadeza, tomó el casco que momentos después de iniciado el beso tirara al suelo e hizo una rápida reverencia—. Debe arreglarse para la ceremonia, su majestad.

Phichit se abrazó a sí mismo, suspiró y sonriendo se dirigió de nuevo a su pareja:

—No toleraré que llegue tarde al desayuno. Necesitamos ajustar los últimos detalles para la ceremonia, general Lee.

Repitiendo su reverencia, el General Lee salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

* * *

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí pero en el mismo bosque, rayos de sol se colaban a una pequeña y hogareña cabaña. Incómodo por la posición en que se había dormido, Yuuri se despertó en medio de una ligera confusión. Observó el lugar, la sala donde ambos habían dormido, pues la plática a la luz de las velas se había extendido mucho más tarde de lo que pensaron. A Yuuri le agradaba pasar tiempo con Minami, sin embargo, la causa que originaba esas reuniones le causaban al chico tristeza. Él no quería que los encuentros con sus amigos y seres queridos se vieran empañados por el recuerdo de su hermana. Yuuri adoraba a Mari y cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más y más; sin embargo, si él quería avanzar no tenía más que aceptar que su hermana ya no estaba con ellos y él debía seguir adelante.

Yuuri se levantó y observó el calendario que Minami cambiaba diligentemente cada año que ellos regresaban a la pequeña cabaña. La fecha, que el chico del mechón rojo marcara un año atrás indicaba que el día de ayer había sido miércoles, por lo tanto, Nishigori y Yuuko pasarían por él y Minami al atardecer del viernes. El plan de Yuuri era sencillo: ahora que la casa estaba limpia, él y Minami se quedarían con algunas pertenencias de Mari como recuerdo, dejando las demás en la cabaña. El viernes, la puerta de la cabaña cerraría para siempre y ni Minami ni Yuuri regresarían a este lugar al próximo año, ni el que sigue, ni el siguiente. Esa fue la decisión tomada por Yuuri, después de cinco años de la desaparición de su hermana mayor.

El chico abrió la puerta de la última habitación del hogar de la mayor de los Katsuki. Dentro había mapas, muestras, cuadernos y un muro de anotaciones y evidencia. En los cinco años que Yuuri y Minami llevaban visitando la cabaña, Yuuri no había tenido el valor de entrar a esa habitación, pues de sobra sabía que Mari pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo realizando sus investigaciones. La última esperanza del chico era abrir la puerta y encontrar a su hermana peinada con una coleta anotando absorta cualquier nuevo descubrimiento u ocurrencia de su brillante mente. 

Aunque Yuuri ya sabía que ese pensamiento era una mera fantasía, al abrir la puerta todo el peso de su corazón bajó a su estómago. Un vacío se instaló en su pecho al descubrir el lugar tan abandonado y solo, lleno de polvo y telarañas. Sin vida y sin Mari. 

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Yuuri se armó de valor y se propuso a limpiar el lugar. Era muy temprano, así que no valía la pena despertar a Minami, además de que quería ahorrarle el dolor que ahora experimentaba el chico a su amigo. Esto era algo que él podía hacer solo y que, sentía en su corazón, debía hacer por sí mismo.

Con un cubrebocas y con extrema precaución, Yuuri fue limpiando los estantes y los objetos que quedaron ahí. Uno por uno, no había necesidad de hacerlo con prisa. Al final, pasadas un par de horas, Yuuri se acercó al mapa que reposaba en el escritorio al fondo de la habitación. En él había marcados varios lugares con una equis, sin embargo, en solo uno había, además, una tachuela color rojo. Si no se equivocaba Yuuri, el lugar marcado no estaba muy lejos de ahí. 

—¿Qué estabas buscando? —susurró Yuuri, acariciando la tachuela. Cerca de la cabaña había un pequeño lago en donde, Mari y él habían ido por agua y nadar alguna vez. Yuuri siguió observando con curiosidad, él no recordaba que hubiera algo fabuloso más allá de un cristalino lago. 

—¿Yuuri-kun? —El mencionado dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Minami se tallaba un ojo e intentaba enfocar a Yuuri en medio de la habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuuri esperó a que Minami entrara en la habitación, Sin contestar las preguntas de su compañero, señaló el punto señalado con la tachuela y preguntó:

—¿Sabrás por qué Mari-neechan señaló este lugar en el bosque? 

Yuuri observó cómo Minami se mordía el labio. El moreno conocía demasiado bien al chico como para saber que eso era símbolo de nerviosismo. Aunque a veces Yuuri podía ser un chico callado y tímido, a veces poseía una seguridad y determinación absolutas. El muchacho podía ser tan opuesto, pero a la vez equilibrado como el símbolo del yin y el yan.

—¿Lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó con seriedad.

Minami observó a Yuuri, esos ojos color marrón, tan idénticos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su hermana solía ponerlo nervioso, más aún cuando la seriedad se apoderaba de ellos. Esa era la cualidad que el rubio consideraba más atrayente de Yuuri, pero también la que más temía de él. Al final, el menor suspiró y se acercó con cautela al escritorio.

—Mari me ordenó que no te hablara de esto hasta que ella estuviera completamente segura —susurró Minami. Tomó el libro que se encontraba cerrado al lado del mapa, lo abrió y se lo pasó a Yuuri. El chico de lentes observó el libro, de inmediato reconoció la letra de su hermana. El cuaderno se conformaba por dibujos y anotaciones hechos por Mari. Sin embargo, de haber visto estas anotaciones en otra parte de la casa y no en esta habitación, Yuuri hubiera creído que su hermana mayor estaba preparándose para escribir un libro de fantasía del bosque.

—¿Mini personas? —preguntó confundido.

—Personas chiquitas, o como les decía: hombres hoja —corroboró Minami. La mirada de confusión de Yuuri era un poema, así que aprovechando su desconcierto, Minami continuó hablando—. La verdadera razón de que Mari viniera a este recóndito bosque, era investigar acerca de los hombres hoja. Según su teoría ellos son los guardianes del bosque y gracias a ellos los ciclos del mismo se cumplen, permitiendo a todos los seres vivos cumplir su coexistir en armonía.

—¿Tan pequeños? —con incredulidad, Yuuri le daba un rápido vistazo a las hojas del cuaderno. Aves con sillas de montar, personitas viviendo dentro de hongos; orugas, ramas y demás seres con consciencia dignos de cualquier obra de fantasía. 

Esto no podía ser cierto.

Yuuri comenzó a respirar agitado, dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y se recargó sobre ella. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Yuuri intentó serenarse y con voz temblorosa se dirigió a Minami.

—¿Cuánto tiempo investigó esto?

—Mmmm, no sé. ¿Cerca de dos años?

—¿Pasaba mucho tiempo en esta habitación?

—Había días que no comía por estar investigando.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No pensé que fuera importante. —Argumentó el menor, además de preocupación, por su voz Minami se notaba asustado por el creciente tono de voz de Yuuri—. Esto no es lo que era Mari. Tú la conoces y…

—¿¡Y ME OCULTASTE, TODO ESTE TIEMPO, QUE MI HERMANA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA!? —Yuuri no quería gritar, en serio no lo quería, pero la frustración y el sentimientos de sentirse engañado por una de las personas más importantes en su vida hicieron mella en él. Yuuri notó cómo Minami se encogía ante su grito. Cómo se veía tímido y diminuto al lado de él—. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES, POR QUÉ?

Minami intentó explicar que eso no era lo que él tenía planeado. Quería disculparse y quería resarcir su error; sin embargo, Yuuri salió cual bólido de la habitación, chocó con un par de muebles y salió de la cabaña dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó con eco en el lugar. 

Minami intentó alcanzarlo, pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, solo pudo divisar la delgada figura de su amigo alejarse con rapidez de la cabaña. 

—Perdóname, Yuuri-kun. —musitó—. No era mi intención lastimarte.

* * *

Aplausos emocionados le dieron la bienvenida al rey. Aún en ese lugar recóndito y húmedo del bosque, la alegría de los presentes reflejaba la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Phichit caminaba con elegancia y distinción. Saludaba a sus súbditos y, de vez en cuando, guiñaba su ojo con coquetería, siempre que el general Lee, quien se encontraba al frente de la marcha como parte de la seguridad del Rey, se distraía; pues de otra forma, Seung reprendería a Phichit por ser un rey con “tan poca clase”, en sus propias palabras.

Chulanont no había nacido en cuna de oro, él había sido elegido por la reina anterior, justo antes de morir. Ahora, la responsabilidad del reino y del bosque pesaba sobre sus hombros, y todos los habitantes buenos del bosque lo veían a él como el pilar que los ayudaría a regresar a sus vidas anteriores. Phichit trataba de autoconvencerse día a día de él era la persona indicada para eso. 

Hoy era el día perfecto para demostrarlo. El bosque benevolente les había dado una segunda oportunidad, él como rey, debía poner todo su empeño para hacer del bosque un lugar mejor. 

Ataviado en un elegante traje azul con blanco formado por pétalos, el rey Chunalont, junto a su comitiva de seguridad, llegaron a la orilla del improvisado pueblo. Los habitantes callaron expectantes una vez que el General Lee alzó la mano ordenando silencio.

Había llegado el momento del discurso del rey:

—¡Mi amado pueblo! —con voz fuerte y clara, Phichit se dirigió a sus súbditos—. Como el nuevo soberano del bosque, he aceptado la responsabilidad que en mi recae. Hoy quisiera que nuestra ceremonia se organizara en medio de algarabía y celebración. No obstante, nos encontramos ante tiempos difíciles. El enemigo que nos recluyó en este lugar se encuentra más fuerte y amenazante que nunca. 

«Es por eso que decidimos realizar la ceremonia de selección e intercambio con la menor cantidad de presentes posibles. Antes de fallecer, la reina me encargó la seguridad de su pueblo y siendo esta una de sus últimos deseos, quiero permanecer fiel a esa promesa. Los capitanes Crispino y el teniente Nekola estarán a cargo de su seguridad a mi partida. ¡El bosque seguirá a salvo y nosotros seguiremos siendo sus protectores!

La ovación de los habitantes fue más fuerte que la anterior, la emoción en sus caritas alegraban el amigable corazón del rey. A su señal, el General Lee indicó a las tropas prepararse, después de que Phichit hubo subido a su carruaje, su majestuosa guardia, los hombres hoja, montaron sus colibríes y emprendieron la marcha hacía el gran lago. 

* * *

Las ramas de los árboles de esa porción del bosque estaban secas y desgastadas, al punto de sucumbir aun bajo el simple peso de la más escuálida rata. Un hombrecillo, de características similares a los hombres hoja, con la gran diferencia que estaba vestido con piel de rata, corría entre las ramas haciéndolas crujir. Sin pensar en el peligro inminente de una caída, el hombre no se detuvo hasta adentrarse en el tronco del árbol seco, en donde al llegar se arrodillo ante la figura ahí presente.

—Su alteza, hemos localizado su ubicación.

—Excelente, —una voz tan femenina como sensual hizo eco en el lugar—. Ordena a las tropas que llegó la hora del ataque.

—Como usted ordene, Emperatriz.

Con una reverencia más, el súbdito se despidió para alistar las tropas. La Emperatriz de los Boggans, Anya, no le daría tregua al reino de los hombres hoja esta vez. Antes de montar su murciélago, la poderosa monarca, dirigió una orden más:

—Capturen al Chulanont con vida. La cabeza del rey me pertenece.

Con esa última oración como grito de guerra, la malvada Anya, junto a su ejército, salió en bandada en dirección al gran lago. En esta ocasión el bosque sería suyo y no habría fuerza en el universo capaz de arrebatárselo de las manos.

«La victoria siempre fue mía». Pensaba con confianza la mujer, mientras se encaminaba al encuentro con su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, de nuevo!
> 
> Por única ocasión, hago una doble actualización. Espero con ella se vaya entendiendo el curso que estará tomando la historia. Los siguientes capítulos me emocionan mucho, ¡espero verlos por aquí!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Salem.
> 
> Capítulo Anterior


	3. Capítulo III - Kaminari [雷]

Nunca supo Yuuri por cuánto tiempo corrió. La dirección que tomaban sus piernas no era lo importante. Quería estar solo, nada más. Yuuri se sentí herido y triste y no era para menos, él había confiado en Minami, ambos estaban juntos en esto; sin embargo, él había omitido la parte más importante acerca de Mari.

Al final, Yuuri no tuvo conciencia de su paradero hasta que llegó a su destino. El lago que Mari hubo marcado hace tiempo recibía al chico de forma serena, reflejando el Sol que observaba a lo lejos sin inmutarse por problemas mundanos.

_ —¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí? —un pequeño Yuuri cargaba un par de cubetas vacías, sus grandes ojos de tonalidad marrón observaban fascinados las maravillas que otorgaba el bosque—. ¿No te da miedo? _

_ —A mi me parece un lugar muy tranquilo —respondió Mari, igual que su hermano menor, ella cargaba un par de cubetas, al dar la vuelta a un gran árbol, los hermanos observaron el lago en medio de toda la vegetación—. ¿Vendrás a visitarme? _

_ Yuuri ayudó a su hermana a llenar las cubetas con agua, seguía callado, solo observando el lugar. Era un sitio tranquilo. Nada más allá que los ruidos característicos del bosque, al regresar y ver las figuras que conformaban la luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, Yuuri sonrió, gestó que no pasó desapercibido para su hermana. _

_ —Es curioso, —Mari interrumpió el silencio—, es casi como si un universo completamente diferente al nuestro existiera justo frente a nosotros. _

_ Yuuri aspiró con gusto el fresco aire del lugar, dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran por completo y soltó poco a poco el aire cautivo. Luego se dirigió a su hermana y le prometió que, al menos una vez al año, la visitaría. _

Sentado, a la orilla del lago, Yuuri lo contemplaba pensando en todos los recuerdos vividos con su hermana y el cómo no había roto esta promesa, aún después de su desaparición.

—¿Yuuri-kun?

Yuuri levantó la mirada lentamente. Minami había llegado a su lado. Llevaba consigo el libro que el moreno hubo dejado olvidado antes de salir corriendo de la cabaña. Minami aspiró un poco de aire y, cual niño castigado y arrepentido por comerse las galletas de la alacena, se disculpó:

—Sé que hice mal en ocultarte lo de Mari. Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

Al ver que Yuuri no contestaba, Minami le tendió el libro y continuó:

—Todo cambió después de un día de tormenta. Yo había salido a comprar comida, sin embargo, la lluvia me impidió regresar esa noche. Fue extraño, no es normal que llueva de esa forma en esta zona. Nunca supe lo que pasó o qué fue lo que realmente cambió con Mari; no obstante, ese día fue cuando su investigación inició. —Minami abrió el libro, la letra de Mari y los dibujitos que ella diseñara hicieron su aparición—. No entiendo mucho, pero según sus apuntes, estos pequeños guardianes protegen el bosque y ayudan a armonizar el ecosistema mismo. Yo creía que era una especie de cuento, aún así le pregunté alguna vez cómo era que, si estos hombrecitos existían, nunca los habíamos visto, entonces ella sonrió y me contestó con una simple palabra: frecuencias.

_ “—Es curioso, —Mari interrumpió el silencio—, es casi como si un universo completamente diferente al nuestro existiera justo frente a nosotros.” _

La reminiscencia que en ese momento regresó, hizo clic en la cabeza de Yuuri, quien parpadeó un par de veces y, aún en silencio, pidió con un ademán el libro que Minami sostenía.

Minami no tardó y le entregó a Yuuri el libro. De inmediato, Yuuri lo ojeó un poco, escaneaba cada palabra con la esperanza de encontrar pronto una pista a lo que Minami acababa de acotar.

Después de un par de minutos, Yuuri señaló emocionado una hoja de dichoso cuaderno y exclamó:

—¡Aquí está: frecuencias! —Al ver la carita confundida de Minami, el chico continuó—. Mari me dijo una vez que podríamos tener un universo completamente diferente al nuestro justo frente a nuestros ojos—. Yuuri se acomodó los lentes de montura azul sobre el tabique de la nariz y aún con emoción contenida, continuó—: Aunque compartimos lugar, ¿será posible que exista un mundo completamente diferente dentro de otra frecuencia?

—Es decir…

—¡Moscas! —Yuuri sonreía mientras hablaba, retomó el libro y leyó con rapidez un fragmento escrito por su hermana, luego señaló con su índice un párrafo para continuar con su monólogo—: Aquí Mari explica que es complicado atrapar una mosca porque simplemente ella se mueve dentro de otra frecuencia. ¡Mientras que para nosotros ella es muy rápida, para ellas, nosotros somos demasiado lentos!

—Este lago debe tener hongos alucinógenos —comentó Minami más para sí. Ante la cara interrogante de Yuuri al respecto de su comentario, el chico agregó—: El último día que vi a Mari, ella se dirigía hacía acá. Solía decir que lago la inspiraba.

Desde la desaparición de su hermana, Yuuri pensaba que había un detalle importante que se había pasado por alto. Para empezar, por ejemplo, no había registros de que Mari dejara en ningún momento el bosque; tampoco había evidencia de que alguna criatura terminara con su vida. Era como si simplemente la mayor de los hermanos Katsuki se hubiera desvanecido sin dejar rastro o huellas que seguir. 

Aun cuando las piezas encajaran, la explicación sonaba demasiado inverosímil. La lógica le indicaba a Yuuri que estaba enloqueciendo, sin embargo, su corazón le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

—Me quedaré un rato aquí. —indicó Yuuri—. Creo que necesito estar a solas.

Minami asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de su improvisado lugar a las orillas del lago y agregó:

—Iré preparando nuestras cosas. Tómate tu tiempo.

Minami comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri, llamando su nombre.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Siento mucho lo de hace rato.

—No te preocupes —contestó el más joven—. También discúlpame a mi.

Dicho eso, Minami dejó a Yuuri leyendo los apuntes que Mari escribió. Parecía una locura, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. 

¿Y si era posible encontrar a Mari?

* * *

—¡Alto! —la voz del General Lee se hizo escuchar. La pequeña comitiva que custodiaba al rey Chulanont se detuvo ante la orden de su general. Después de un par de horas de camino, al fin habían arribado a su destino. El enorme lago se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. A la fecha, no se sabía de nadie que lo hubiera atravesado y viviera para contarlo. 

A las orillas del lago, cerca de un cúmulo de hojas acuáticas, sería el lugar donde la ceremonia comenzaría. Cada 100 años, el rey o la reina en turno elegía un capullo que generaría la energía para mantener el bosque con vida. Dicho capullo, debía ser llevado a Claro de Luna en donde al germinar, proclamaría el inicio de un nuevo ciclo de prosperidad para el bosque mismo y sus habitantes.

Guang Ho Ji, era el encargado de cuidar los capullos de los lotos blancos que esperaban con muda ansiedad el ser elegidos. La delicadeza y sensibilidad del muchacho de cabello castaño y su carácter amigable y juguetón, le concedían las cualidades requeridas para el puesto. Con un atuendo de pétalos de la misma flor que procuraba, el delgado muchacho aguardaba al lado de Leo de la Iglesia, uno de los capitanes del ejército de los hombres hojas, y ahora, protector de esta zona del lago.

—¿Tardarán mucho en llegar? —preguntó Guang, inspeccionando por última vez que todos los capullos se encontraran en su puesto.

—Tranquilo —la voz de Leo solía transmitir tranquilidad y despreocupación. En esta ocasión no era la excepción. Con el característico traje verde que solían usar los hombres hoja, el castaño cabello del chico de piel morena, se encontraba atado a una coleta, traviesos mechones caían de forma desordenada en su frente; de esa forma, el aura tranquilizadora de Leo era una constante a donde quiera que fuera. Cualidad que le servía para estas circunstancias—. El General Lee indicó que llegarían cerca del medio día, pronto estarán aquí.

Y, efectivamente, así fue. La carita llena de pecas de Guang reflejaba emoción y felicidad al ver la comitiva que acompañaba al Rey Chunanlont. La esperanza de un nuevo comienzo se hacía más palpable con este encuentro.

—¡Phichit! —Guang corrió e ignorando la contrariedad en el rostro del general Seung al saltarse los protocolos, abrazó a su amigo con la familiaridad acostumbrada—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

—¡Yo también estoy feliz! —Phichit devolvió el abrazo, aún siendo Rey, el moreno prefería ser tratado como alguien normal. Después de todo, hace poco tiempo que no era más que eso, un chico normal. 

El General Lee se aclaró la garganta dando a entender que no era el momento para efusividades. Phichit y Guang se separaron uno del otro, lo que permitió a Leo saludar al Rey.

—Es un honor recibir su visita, majestad. —El chico se inclinó vehemente ante la risa de Guang y el gesto de puchero de Phichit.

—Leo, ¿qué te he dicho de las formalidades? —replicó su Alteza.

—A mi no me veas —argumentó sonriendo Leo. Ya de pie, el moreno levantó los brazos indicando, de esta forma, que no había otro remedio—. No quiero recibir un castigo de mi general.

Antes que Phichit pudiera replicar, Seung se adelantó y pidió por un poco de silencio. Leo captó el mensaje de su superior y, junto a él, organizaron a la pequeña tropa que los acompañaba ese día. Lo que vieron a continuación era de temerse: murciélagos planeando por más de un centenar de  _ Boggans _ que se dirigían a ellos dispuestos a atacarlos.

—¡Hombres hoja, en guardia! —la voz del General Lee era potente y contenía un tono seguro, ideal para liderar cualquier misión—. Capitán de la Iglesia, llévese a Guang, manténgalo seguro. Los demás protejan este lugar y a su rey como si se tratara de su vida. 

—¿Y usted, mi general? —Leo había llamado de un silbido a su fiel colibrí, Guang se preparaba para montarlo junto al Comandante de la Iglesia. 

—Yo seré la distracción. Una vez que se alejen, podrán comenzar la ceremonia. —Seung llamó a su colibrí, pero antes de montarlo, el Rey lo detuvo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes distraerlos sin un señuelo? 

—Phichit, ahora no es el momento.

—Yo iré contigo —propuso el moreno—. Ellos se alejarán de aquí si me ven. 

Seung tomó de los brazos a rey y repitió lo que le dijera en la mañana:

—Dije que te protegería. Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—Si los Boggans llegan a este lugar, aún protegiéndome todo será en vano. Por favor, Seung, ¿es que acaso desconfías de mi?

—Eso nunca.

—¿Entonces? —Seung calló y no pudo argumentar más. ¿Cómo decirle a Phichit que él era lo más importante para él en su vida y que si algo le pasaba, él se moría?—. Yo confío en ti. Juntos, alejaremos a los Boggans.

Phichit mantuvo su vista fija en Seung, si había algo que caracterizaba al chico eran la determinación y la convicción para llevar a cabo sus planes y objetivos. El tiempo apremiaba, los Boggans cada vez estaban más cerca.

—De acuerdo, ¡sube ya!

Phichit sonrió triunfante y subió detrás del general Lee. Abrazado de la cintura de su pareja, el Rey sintió sus pies dejar el suelo cuando el colibrí emprendió la marcha por el cielo. 

—Su majestad y yo alejaremos a los Boggans. Esperen a nuestro regreso—. Todos asintieron. El general Lee desenfundó su espada, de inmediato, sus hombres hicieron los mismo. Todos las elevaron al aire para declamar su grito de guerra—: ¡Muchas hojas, un solo árbol!

Sin más que agregar, todos salieron volando en direcciones diferentes dispuestos a cumplir su misión.

Era cerca de medio día cuando Yuuri despegó su vista de las anotaciones de Mari, la fresca sombra de los árboles ya no cubría al chico de lentes, por lo tanto el reflejo del Sol sobre las hojas blancas lastimaban la vista, de por sí, corta del muchacho. Después de estirarse y tallarse los ojos, Yuuri decidió que lo mejor era volver a la cabaña y ayudar a Minami a preparar las cosas para el día de mañana, cuando Nishigori y Yuuko pasaran a recogerlos. 

Sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada hacía el otro extremo del lago, Yuuri observó algo inaudito. Una bandada de murciélagos volaban en dirección a las plantas acuáticas que el chico sabía se encontraban en ese lugar. 

Recordando que los mamíferos alados son criaturas nocturnas, la natural curiosidad de Yuuri se disparó, más aún recordando lo que recién leyera en los apuntes de su hermana:

_ “Los Boggans, criaturas encargadas de la deforestación y erosión del bosque, utilizan murciélagos para transportarse con rapidez sobre el mismo”. _

Manteniendo su mirada fija en ese lugar, Yuuri sopesó la posibilidad de echar un vistazo.

* * *

—¡Por acá, cara de moco! —Phichit llamó la atención de los Boggans, quienes ofendidos se dirigieron a toda velocidad tras sus pasos.

—¿Tenías que hacerlos enojar? —se exasperó Seung, para mayor seguridad, el general había optado por planear por entre los árboles. Internarse en el bosque era la mejor opción en este momento. 

—Tú me dijiste, llama su atención. Yo solo acato órdenes, mi general, ¡cuidado al frente! —Por un pelo de rana calva Seung logró virar para evitar chocar contra una rama que rebelde sobresalía de un abeto. Aún cuando la situación fuera grave, Phichit nunca perdía su sentido del humor—. ¡Por poco nos decapitas!

—Eso no iba a pasar —contestó a regañadientes Seung—. Por favor, toma esto en serio.

—Hay que aligerar la tensión —argumentó Phichit. El rey volteó y observó a los Boggans que se hacían paso entre el fojalle del bosque. Algunos, los más hábiles, lograban apuntar sus flechas en dirección a sus oponentes. De no ser por la habilidad del general Lee, sin duda una de ellas estrellarían contra el objetivo: ellos.

Phichit observaba lo que ocurría cuando una flecha se estrellaba contra la corteza de los árboles, grandes y asquerosas agallas se arremolinaban en ellas, dando la impresión de un tumor creciente y palpitante en las ramas y los troncos de sus amados árboles. Una exclamación de horror salió de la boca del Rey. Como el amante de la naturaleza que era, no soportaba ver a su bosque sufrir.

—Descuida, —la voz de Seung se escuchó fuerte y clara. Phichit sintió el contacto de su mano, pues el rey había aflojado su agarre y corría el riesgo de caer—, pronto llegaremos.

Phichit asintió y Seung sonrió confiado al jalar las riendas que dirigían a su fiel colibrí. Al sentir el cambio de velocidad, el rey apretó su agarre a la cintura de su pareja y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la respiración tranquila y pausada de su general, pues aunque no lo aceptara, odiaba volar. Aún así, Phichit sabía que estaba a salvo, Seung no dejaría que nada le pasara. 

El viento golpeaba su rostro, Phichit sentía los movimientos de Seung al dirigir las riendas o jalarlas. Sentía el vaivén de sus cuerpos al virar a la izquierda o la derecha. Escuchaba el crujir de las hojas y ramas cuando se acercaban mucho a ellas. En más de una ocasión, escuchó el silbido de las flechas que los rozaban a ambos. Phichit confiaba tanto en Seung, que era capaz de poner su vida a su disposición. Fue por eso que el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando después de virar, sintió de golpe que se detenían.

Los boggans los tenían acorralados. Frente a ellos se encontraba ni más ni menos que su emperatriz, Anya, quien apuntaba sus armas en su dirección. 

—¿Sus últimas palabras? —preguntó socarrona la mujer. El general Lee, estoico como de costumbre elevó su voz para pronunciar:

—¡AHORA!

—¡Al ataqueeeeeee!

Un ejército de hombres hoja similar en número que los boggans hicieron su aparición. Montando en su colibrí, atacaban a los boggans con destreza, mermando sus fuerzas de uno a la vez.

—¿Pensaste que se había terminado? —preguntó Seung. Phichit se abrazó con fuerza de su amado y susurró.

—Nunca desconfiaría de ti. Sabía que tenías un plan bajo la manga. 

De ser otra situación, Seung se hubiera sonrojado y huído del lugar, avergonzado. Sin embargo, la seguridad del Rey y más importante aún, su persona más amada, eran máxima prioridad. Con sus sentidos agudizados por sus años de entrenamiento como elemento del ejército de los hombres hoja, Seung localizó a Anya y descubrió que se acercaba a ellos, con la furia reflejada en sus bellos y peligrosos ojos oscuros.

Ubicando una cabellera rubia que recién diera la primera orden de ataque. El general Lee lo ubicó cerca a ellos, defendiéndose con destreza sin igual. 

—¡Plisetsky, ubica a Leroy y vayan juntos a la ubicación planeada en cinco minutos!

Con una señal de la mano, el rubio de cabello largo indicó que había escuchado la orden. Después de terminar con el Boggan, Plisetsky se perdió entre la confusión de la batalla en busca del tal Leroy. Sin perder más tiempo, Seung jaló las riendas y se alejó del campo de batalla, con Anya, detrás de ellos, pisándole los talones.

No importaba cuánto maniobrara el general, Anya era una fiera enemiga, hábil y diestra planeando. Cada maniobra ejecutada por el general, era replicada con la misma exactitud por la emperatriz. Así volaron por un rato, hasta que, cerca de un claro del bosque la precisa puntería de la soberana de los boggans dio de lleno en el fiel colibrí del general, causando que Phichit y Seung cayeran de picada al suelo.

Debido a sus reflejos más activos, Seung fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó y corriendo se acercó al Rey, quien se quejaba del golpe. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Phichit abrió los ojos poco a poco y con una sonrisa cansada contestó:

—Nunca me vuelvas a subir en una de esas cosas.

A pesar de la situación, Seung sonrió levemente. Esa era, precisamente la cualidad que más amaba de Phichit: su sentido del humor. 

—¡Pero qué hermosa pareja! —La Emperatriz Anya había bajado de su fiel murciélago y con toda la calma de una depredadora que ha acorralado a su presa, se acercaba a ambos saboreando el momento—. ¿No lo crees así, cielo?

—Lo son —secundó una voz. Uno de los soldados del ejército de los boggans hizo su aparición justo atrás de la hermosa emperatriz. El chico desenfundó su espada—. Será una pena acabar con ellos.

—Déjame pelear —Phichit atrajo la atención del general—. Si no peleamos juntos, no les ganaremos. Por favor, Seung. 

—Sí, por favor, Seung —interrumpió Anya—. Esto es algo entre el Rey y yo.

Seung se levantó y ofreciéndose de escudo entre Phichit y Anya, elevó su espada una vez más. 

—Sobre mi cadáver. —desafió.

—Querido, eso se puede arreglar —argumentó la emperatriz—. Georgie, ¡atácalo!

El mencionado se adelantó a su emperatriz y chocó su espada contra el general Lee. Ambos poseían una fuerza similar de ataque; concentrando toda su atención en ganar la batalla, tarde se dio cuenta Seung que Phichit se había apartado para pelear frente a frente contra Anya.

—Veamos si el nuevo Rey da tan buena pelea como su predecesora —Anya sonrió confiada, su cabello ondulado se movía a la par del viento. 

—No me subestimes —susurró, Phichit—. Seré un novato, ¡pero yo conozco todos tus sucios trucos, bruja!

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la emperatriz. Con furia, la misma exclamó:

—¿A quién le llamas bruja? ¡Pagarás por esto, pueblerino!

Phichit aprovechó la furia de la emperatriz para maniobrar un poco con su magia. Como el rey de los protectores del bosque, la magia del mismo fluía en él, dejando con esto la capacidad para maniobrar ramas, viento y hojas a su voluntad. Como en este momento, en el que lodo arruinó el exuberante vestimenta de la enojada monarca.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —la mujer guardó su espada y cambiando al arco que cargaba en su espalda, dirigió sus flechas hacia a él. Phichit, con la ayuda del bosque, las esquivaba con maestría ante la mirada iracunda de la furiosa emperatriz—. ¡Deja de moverte, carajo!

—Pelea en serio —la voz de Georgie se hizo oír en medio del choque de las dos espadas.

—Lo hago —contestó con seriedad Seung. En un rápido movimiento, el general logró desarmar a su oponente, antes de que Georgie hiciera algún otro movimiento, el hombre hoja lo pateó en el estómago y de un golpe con el puño a su cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento—. Sin embargo, yo solo asesino Boggans.

—¡Mi general! —Un chico de cabello negro acompañaba a Plisetsky. Ambos aterrizaron y se acercaron a la figura de máxima autoridad—. Hemos llegado.

—Tarde —acotó Seung. 

—No llegaríamos tarde si tú no te hubieras alejado tanto de lugar acordado —reclamó Plisetsky, y luego, con un dejo de desdén en su voz agregó—: además J.J. planea muy lento, la culpa de nuestro retraso es de él.

—Eso es mentira, el gran capitán Leroy nunca llega tarde a ningún compromiso —exclamó el aludido. 

—¡Basta! —interrumpió irritado Seung—. El rey está pelando contra la emperatriz y ustedes, par de inútiles, aquí discutiendo. ¡Nuestro deber es ayudarlo cuánto antes!

Priorizando la seguridad de Phichit, los tres soldados volvieron a montar sus colibríes. El Rey Chunanlont y la malvada emperatriz, se habían alejado demasiado del campo de batalla.

* * *

—Por todos los cielos, ¡no! —Yuuri observó con terror cómo los murciélagos se acercaban en su dirección. No es que fueran peligrosos, pero uno nunca querría una bandada de nada encima de su cabeza. Yuuri intentó refugiarse adentrándose al bosque sin fijarse a donde se dirigía, el chico solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza y subir lo suficiente sus pies para no chocar o tropezar con algo. Detalle por el cual, el chico de lentes ignoró la tormenta que se estaba formando con demasiada rapidez arremolinándose en el cielo.

* * *

Phichit aprovechaba sus poderes al máximo. Él sabía que el bosque se encontraba en riesgo y que quizás esta era la última oportunidad para salvarlo. La responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros se sentía con cada ataque lanzado, con cada flecha esquivada. Anya podía ser una fiera contrincante, pero él tenía la fuerza más importante a su lado: el bosque.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —preguntó con arrogancia la emperatriz. Con paciencia agudizaba la vista ubicando al moreno y así, darle el tiro de gracia.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día —respondió Phichit, el aliento lo perdía por ratos. Aún con su natural destreza para usar los poderes del bosque, el tiempo que llevaba siendo Rey no lo preparaba para una batalla tan larga. Tenía que acabar con Anya o ella, sin duda, acabaría con él. 

«Tal vez, si uso ese truco que me enseñó la reina lograré ganarle a Anya » , pensó Phichit. Aprovechando su posición, el chico comenzó a juntar energía, se concentró y supo que su plan quizás daría resultado, pues las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre ellos, el viento arreció y el sonido estruendoso de los relámpagos se comenzó a escuchar a la distancia. 

* * *

Yuuri logró esquivar a los murciélagos, sin embargo, ahora tenía otra preocupación mayor: no sabía dónde estaba. Intentando no perder la calma, el chico intentó ubicarse, no obstante las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo distrajeron su atención. No es que fuera extraño una tormenta en el bosque, es que parecía que esa tormenta solo se ubicaba en un lugar, no muy lejos de su ubicación.

El chico caminó hacía el lugar del extraño fenómeno, deslumbrado por los relámpagos y escuchando su eco en forma de truenos. Ni por asomo Yuuri esperaba que muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ahí.

* * *

—Vamos, ¡sal de tu escondite! —gritó Anya en medio del sonido del viento—. ¡Es hora de morir!

—Tienes razón —la voz de Phichit se escuchó pausada, se notaba que al chico le costaba trabajo mantener ese hechizo—. Es la hora de tu muerte.

Un relámpago impactó en la misma ubicación que el Rey y la malvada Emperatriz. Aprovechando la distracción, Anya, lanzó una de sus mortales flechas en dirección a Phichit. Con suerte, la mortal flecha solo rozó el cuerpo del rey, sin embargo, la distracción y el dolor provocado por la misma impidió, al monarca dirigir todo su ataque contra su oponente. Aunque una parte le dio a ella, la otra, pegó de lleno en un muchacho que llegaba al claro y se encontraba ajeno al problema y la situación del momento. Yuuri Katsuki solo escuchó el fuerte retumbar del trueno, el piso debajo de él cimbrar y cómo él mismo se hundía en medio de un remolino de viento y colores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo de esta emocionante historia. ¿Qué tal? Poco a poco van saliendo algunos de los personajes que conformarán esta historia. Quizás algunos conceptos sigan siendo confusos para quienes no conocen la película. Trataré de explicarlos para que no haya confusiones.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado mucho esta actualización. Espero regresar pronto con otra más 🙂
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Salem.


	4. Capítulo IV - Ha [葉]

A veces, cuando dormía más de la cuenta, Yuuri sentía la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo flojo al despertar, como una forma de reclamo por atreverse a dormir las horas necesarias para descansar. Con esa sensación, el moreno abrió poco a poco los ojos. Lo primero que pudo percibir el chico, fue la luz del sol colándose entre las hojas de los árboles que brindaban sombra en ese claro del bosque. Con dificultad, Yuuri se sentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza en un intento de recapitular lo sucedido antes de que quedara inconsciente. 

El lago, los murciélagos, la tormenta y el relámpago. En ese orden, la mente de Yuuri hizo la recapitulación de lo sucedido. Asustado, el chico tanteó su cuerpo en busca de una herida o algo peor. Curiosamente, todo su cuerpo se encontraba intacto. 

¡Qué extraño!

Un leve quejido interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Yuuri, buscando el origen del sonido, el chico localizó a otra persona que, en vano, intentaba reincorporarse. ¿Había otra persona con él?

Sin pensarlo mucho, y recordando el trueno que cayera momentos antes sobre ellos, Yuuri se acercó rápidamente al chico que vestía el traje blanco con azul. Al llegar a su lado, localizó el origen del problema: un herida en el costado derecho le impedía al muchacho ponerse de pie. Yuuri ahogó un grito e intentó calmar al muchacho.

—Tranquilo, estarás bien.

Yuuri sintió el contacto cálido de la mano del chico de tez morena, quien susurró:

—Huye.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te vayas!

—No puedo dejarte así. —argumentó Yuuri, quizás podría cargarlo a la cabaña y curar un poco sus heridas, mientras Minami se contactaba con una ambulancia o al menos con Nishigori. El agarre del chico se hizo más fuerte.

—Por favor, aquí es muy peligroso. ¡Vete! —Yuuri no entendía la lógica del muchacho. Él necesitaba ayuda médica urgente, no que lo dejaran abandonado. 

Sin pensarlo más, Yuuri maniobró hasta colocar al muchacho sobre su espalda y de esa forma poder cargarlo hasta la cabaña.

« No debe estar muy lejos de aquí » . Pensó Yuuri, sin embargo, al levantar la mirada se encontró de frente con otra persona, que igual que el muchacho, a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie.

—Quítate de enmedio —musitó la mujer. Yuuri observó sus heridas, no tan graves como la del muchacho que cargaba a la espalda, pero sí significativas como para necesitar atención médica.

—Descuida —Yuuri dio un par de lentos y pesados pasos, intentando no perder el equilibrio con el peso extra que cargaba a la espalda, el muchacho se acercó a la mujer—. Necesitas ayuda, tenemos que ir juntos con un médico.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación sirvió de evidencia para afirmar lo que Yuuri desde un principio sospechaba: estaba soñando. Al extender su mano en dirección a la mujer herida, una energía invisible la lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás. Sorprendido, Yuuri ahogó un grito.

—¡Perdón! —gritó avergonzado, intentando acercarse—. ¡No me fue mi intención!

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Ella es el enemigo! —exclamó Phichit—. Ahora corre, ¡vámonos!

Antes que la mujer se volviera a levantar o que Yuuri se decidiera a hacer algo, tres personas más hicieron su aparición. En definitiva esto debía ser un sueño, pues esta especie de soldados, tomaron cada uno su arco y dispararon a la mujer que a duras penas logró escapar. Dos de ellos corrieron en su dirección para capturarla; el tercero, un muchacho de presencia seria y cabello negro, dirigió sus fríos e intimidantes ojos hacia Yuuri, quien instintivamente, protegió con su cuerpo al moreno que aún cargaba.

—¿Seung? —Yuuri escuchó una voz a su espalda, al parecer ambos chicos se conocían. Al ver que el otro muchacho conservaba la guardia baja, Yuuri recostó, con cuidado, al moreno una vez más en el suelo y dejó que su compañero se acercara. 

—Te dije que era peligroso —Seung, como le había llamado el otro chico, sostuvo al moreno en sus brazos—. Estás herido. Eres demasiado terco, Phichit.

—Solo es un rasguño —desestimó el aludido, la palma de su mano ahora se encontraba en la mejilla de su compañero—. Estaré bien, tranquilo.

Aprovechando la distracción, Yuuri dio un par de pasos en reversa. Tal vez lo mejor era alejarse de los problemas innecesarios, al parecer ambos estarían bien sin él.

Sin embargo, al dar el siguiente paso, Yuuri sintió que su espalda chocó contra dos superficies puntiagudas. Se volteó y fue recibido por los dos muchachos que momentos antes habían corridos detrás de la mujer.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota? —el rubio fue el primero en hablar. 

—Ya que estás aquí, vas a explicarnos qué fue lo que le hiciste a su Alteza —el más alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, también abrió la boca para hablar.

Yuuri, con las manos arriba en señal de rendición, intentó mantener la calma. Este sueño loco se estaba tornando en una retorcida e ilógica pesadilla. 

—Yo… yo solo pasaba por aquí…

—¡Al diablo con tus malditas mentiras! —el rubio volvió a hablar, la dureza de sus ojos en tonalidad jade eran realmente intimidantes—. Inventa otro pretexto mejor, boggan.

El miedo de Yuuri disminuyó y fue sustituido por curiosidad, ¿boogan?

—Él no es un boggan —la voz de Phichit se escuchó. Aunque débil, su tono fue suficiente para que todos los presentes le prestaran atención. El Rey se recargaba en Seung, con lentitud se acercó al trío, abrazado por la cintura de su fiel general—. Él es un humano.

—¿Humano? —preguntó asombrado el rubio—. ¿Un pisa-tonto?

—¿Qué hemos hablado de los comentarios despectivos, Plisetsky? —intervino el general Lee.

Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua y junto a su compañero envainaron sus espadas. Yuuri suspiró con alivio de encontrarse a salvo… o lo más a salvo que podía encontrarse en ese momento. 

—Debo agradecerte —la voz de Phichit se volvió a escuchar—. De no ser por tu intervención, seguro ahora estaría muerto. 

—No es nada —repuso Yuuri, aunque se encontraba ligeramente intimidado por la presencia de los tres sujetos vestidos de verde, la sonrisa del moreno lo hacía mantenerse tranquilo—. Yo simplemente estaba de paso.

—¿De paso, eh? —se preguntó a sí mismo Phichit, una ligera sonrisa pintaba su rostro—. Qué curioso…

—¿Por qué es curioso? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Bueno —repuso el Rey—, es curioso porque no es normal que un humano esté entre nosotros.

Yuuri los miró confundido. Observó a quien llamaban Rey y a su compañero al lado, luego dirigió su vista al rubio gruñón que fingía ignorarlos y finalmente al alto joven que sonreía como si en todo momento posara para un comercial de pasta dental. No había nada diferente en sus facciones como para no catalogarse también como humanos, nada diferente a excepción de la vestimenta que ellos portaban formada de hojas y pétalos de flores. 

Un momento… ¿hojas y flores?

Al fin, Yuuri se permitió observar su entorno y lo que ocurrió casi le provocó un infarto del susto. Los árboles, que de por sí ya eran grandes y frondosos, se elevaban hasta donde podía alcanzar su vista y un poco más allá. El verde pasto que cubría el claro era incluso más alto que él. Las piedras que antes ignoraba al pasar, ahora se hallaban frente a él, del tamaño similar a las rocas donde solía sentarse habitualmente con Minami a la orilla del lago. Incluso los rayos del sol iluminaban con más intensidad y eran perfectamente visibles entre el espacio de cada una de las hojas que cubrían parcialmente el cielo.

En conclusión: todo era enorme.

—Esto tiene que ser un broma —exclamó exasperado. Yuuri intentó correr, pero sus acompañantes se lo impidieron, deteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Sé que esto puede ser muy extraño —repuso Phichit en tono tranquilizador—. Pero dejarte huir no es la mejor opción. Yuuri, déjanos protegerte. En estos momentos corres peligro.

Yuuri forcejeó un poco con los chicos que lo mantenían cautivo, este asunto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Al fin, después de una señal por parte de Phichit, ambos muchachos soltaron a Yuuri. Él, ni tardo ni perezoso, se acercó a Phichit, su rostro reflejaba toda la consternación de su mente.

—¿Peligro? ¿Cómo no voy a correr peligro si soy tan pequeño como una aguja? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

—Entonces sí eres Yuuri —Phichit sonrió y Yuuri alcanzó a escuchar a Plisetsky chasquear la lengua una vez más—. Te pareces mucho a ella y me atrevo a decir que no solo en el físico. Tu carácter es similar.

—¿A ella?

—A Mari —intervino Plisetsky, quien se acercó a Yuuri y lo examinó de cerca, el chico de lentes dio un paso atrás. El rubio era intimidante—. Ahora que te veo bien, eres el sujeto que aparecía junto ella en esas  _ “jot off” _ .

—Fotos, Yurio —corrigió el chico de ojos azules. 

—¡Deja de joder, J.J., yo les digo como sea! —se exasperó Plisetsky.

—Este no es un lugar seguro —la voz del general Seung se hizo escuchar. Él no atendía a la conversación sino que observaba su entorno y vigilaba que no se acercara ninguna amenaza. Además, no perdía de vista la herida del Rey Chunanlont. Debían atenderlo pronto—. Debemos atenderlo primero, su Alteza. —Phichit asintió en señal de acuerdo y, por segunda ocasión, la mirada fría y calculadora del general se posó sobre Yuuri—. Tú vendrás con nosotros. No es una sugerencia, es una orden.

Yuuri quiso decir que eso no era posible, que había alguien esperando por su regreso en la cabaña, que al día siguiente sus amigos llegarían a recogerlo y él se alejaría de este lugar para siempre, dejando atrás todo excepto el recuerdo y la memoria de su hermana Mari, sin embargo, la mención de la misma activó la vena natural de curiosidad del moreno, por no decir que su tamaño se había reducido de forma exponencial. ¿Cómo volvería a su estado original? Tal vez lo más prudente de momento mantenerse cerca del extraño grupo.

Por lo tanto, lo siguiente que supo Yuuri es que se dirigía volando sobre un colibrí, detalle que lo tenía asombrado, por cierto. Abrazado de la espalda del tal Plisetsky, quien a pesar de haberlo ignorado olímpicamente, también había discutido con uñas y dientes el ser él quien transportara a Yuuri. 

_ —El tonto de J.J. seguro se caería —argumentó en un mal intento de disimular su preocupación.  _

_ —Yo nunca me he caído, gatito. Suelo planear con mi novia, Isabella, por todos los rincones del bosque. _

_ —Me tiene sin cuidado lo que tu y Yang hacen mientras están a solas. Es más, será mejor que no lo menciones. ¡Qué asco! _

Ahora, mientras el viento le daba de lleno en la cara, Yuuri pensaba en los apuntes de su hermana. Los detalles eran ciertos, ella ya conocía este lugar. La teoría de las frecuencias de su hermana posiblemente fuera cierta también, lo cual abría una remota posibilidad que se reflejaba en esperanza en el corazón de Yuuri, ¿aún sería posible encontrar a Mari?

Parecía que el misterio de la desaparición de su hermana estaba a punto de resolverse. Con un poco de alivio, Yuuri suspiró y recargó su cabeza y la espalda de Plisetsky. Por muy extraño que pareciera, la esencia arisca del rubio lo tranquilizaba más que el notable narcisismo del tal J.J.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! Si no dejas de recargarte, ¡te tiraré! —los reclamos de Plisetksy y su agarre a las riendas del colibrí desestabilizaron su marcha. Al no estar acostumbrado a esos viajes, Yuuri no tuvo otra opción más que abrazarse más de su compañero—. ¡Hey, suéltame, cerdo, no te he dado el derecho a tocarme!

—¡No me digas cerdo, solo Mari puede decirme así!

—Pues entonces suéltame, ¡no lo repetiré dos veces!

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡ustedes dos se llevan muy bien! —la voz de Phichit se escuchó por encima del ruido de los aleteos de los colibríes. Él compartía el transporte con el general Lee. 

—La herida que te hicieron tenía esencia de Boggan, seguro que sí porque ya se te contagió su estupidez —replicó con sorna Plisetsky.

—¡Eres tan gracioso, pequeño gatito! —respondió Phichit, sonriente—. Aunque hoy estás más arisco que de costumbre, ¿es porque compartes nombre con Yuuri?

—¿Te llamas igual que yo? —Yuuri escuchó una vez más a Plisetsky chasquear la lengua.

—Él es el capitán Yuri Plisetsky —agregó Phichit, con una mano se sujetaba de la cintura del general y con la otra apretaba un poco su herida, aun cuando con su sonrisa intentaba disfrazar el dolor que la misma le generaba—. Para no confundirlo contigo, aunque a partir de ahora, volveremos a llamarlo Yurio.

—¡Por última vez ese no es mi nombre, dejen de molestar! —vociferó el rubio. La sonrisa del monarca se hizo más pronunciada, al parecer disfrutaba de molestar a Plisetsky.

—El valiente chico de al lado es el capitán Jean-Jaques Leroy.

—Capitán J.J. para los amigos —agregó el aludido componiendo una señal con sus manos para formar las dos J que conformaban su nombre. Debido a la distracción y por soltar las riendas, el jinete chocó contra una rama que traviesa, le hizo la maldad.

—¡Ja!, ¡tan tonto como de costumbre! —se burló Plisetsky, con sorna. 

—Él, —continuó Phichit, señalando a su acompañante—, es Seung Gil Lee, el general del ejército de los hombres hojas. Junto a ellos, protegen al bosque de amenazas y lo mantienen vivo y hermoso. Además, me protegen a mi, Phichit Chunanlont, el rey de las tierras del bosque. Es un placer conocerte, Yuuri.

A pesar de las raras circunstancias en las que se conocieron o que incluso, ahora él estuviera volando sobre un colibrí en medio del bosque con cuatro perfectos desconocidos, Yuuri sintió una extraña calidez extenderse dentro de su pecho, algo así un sentimiento de bienvenida y conforte. Como si Yuuri hubiera llegado a casa después de un largo y extenuante viaje. Aún con las preguntas que navegaban por la mente del muchacho, Yuuri sonrió y con la voz calma de quien ha llegado a su hogar, contestó:

—El placer es todo mío, Phichit-kun.

* * *

Minami observaba con preocupación el punto donde la breve tormenta se había formado. Era extraño, hacía cinco minutos no se divisaban nubes que indicaran la presencia de lluvia en la zona, y sin embargo, lo que el chico del mechón rojo escuchó con anterioridad habían sido truenos retumbando en el cielo. 

—Estoy viviendo un  _ déjà vu _ —dijo para sí el muchacho. Sin pensarlo más, buscó el equipo de primeros auxilios (por si acaso, era mejor ser precavidos) y salió en dirección al lago rogando al cielo por la seguridad de su amigo—. Ojalá esté equivocado. Manténte a salvo, Yuuri-kun.

* * *

Con los boggans, la situación no era la mejor. Debido a la cantidad de heridos, en una orden de su comandante, las tropas se habían marchado del campo de batalla, declarando de esa forma la victoria para sus enemigos, los hombres hojas. Momentos después de su huida, y mientras los oficiales a cargo hacían la contabilización de los heridos y las bajas, apareció su general, Georgie, llevando consigo a la Emperatriz, Anya, quien se encontraba herida. De inmediato el equipo médico se hizo cargo de la situación.

La guarida de los boggans se encontraba en los límites del bosque, en un terreno desolado lleno de árboles secos y suelo infértil. Un pequeño cachito del bosque que carecía de vida. Desprovisto de esperanza y la frescura del bosque. Ahí, dentro de del grueso tronco seco de un árbol ya muerto, se conglomeraban cada uno de los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

Georgie salió de los aposentos de la Emperatriz, aún con la vestimenta sucia, característica de los boggans, el muchacho mostraba un porte que lo diferenciaba a leguas de casi todos los demás presentes.

Los soldados que podían se inclinaban en señal de respeto. Georgie, ignorando el gesto, se acercó a un boggan y ordenó:

—Solicito con urgencia la presencia de mi equipo de élite.

Después de confirmar que la orden había sido escuchada, el boggan salió corriendo en búsqueda del dichoso equipo que le habían ordenado reunir. Después de cinco minutos, el General Popovich se encontraba esperando en un espacio destinado a las reuniones tácticas del ejército de boggans. No había pasado ni un minuto de su llegada cuando tres figuras hicieron su aparición.

—¿Cómo se encuentre la emperatriz, general? —los tres presentes se inclinaron. Georgie ordenó posición de descanso y así los tres pudieron alzar el rostro.

Dos muchachos, uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabello negro, junto a una chica pelirroja, observaban atentos a su general.

—Los médicos la están atendiendo. Sus heridas no son de gravedad —comentó Georgie, y agregó—: Ahora, necesito los detalles de la batalla.

—Sí, señor —se adelantó un paso la pelirroja, sus ojos de tonalidad azul reflejaron un destello rojo al hacer contraste contra la luz—. Aún con la retirada de nuestro ejército, conseguimos bajas contundentes de parte de los hombres hoja. Este ataque, más el golpe perpetrado hace seis meses, constituyen un avance para nuestra conquista. 

—¿Importante? —preguntó Georgie—. ¿Mataron acaso al General Lee? ¿O traen la cabeza del Rey con ustedes? 

—Señor…

—¡No quiero detalles vagos, Babicheva! ¿Hicieron algo de provecho o solo jugaron a los soldaditos?

—Aunque las defensas de los hombres hojas han sido reforzadas con el nombramiento de Leroy como capitán —repuso el chico de cabello oscuro, sus ojos negros, igual que Babicheva, desprendían los mismos destellos rojos—. En su ofensiva, la única persona diestra en estos momentos es el General Lee. Si aprovechamos este detalle y reforzamos nuestro ataque, será posible darle el golpe de gracia al Rey.

—La ceremonia de selección no se ha llevado a cabo —intervino Babicheva—. Si eliminamos al Rey, nuestra Emperatriz podría realizar la ceremonia y el nuevo ciclo favorecerá a los boggans. 

—Es así, ¿eh? —musitó Popovich para sí—. Necesito saber más detalles. De lo poco que me dijo su Alteza, ella peleó contra el Rey y aunque pudo herirlo, un intruso impidió que le diera el tiro de gracia. Necesito más detalles. Capitán Altin, será el encargado de conseguir esa información, es de suma importancia saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando. 

El Capitán Altin asintió con la cabeza, y al no ser una persona de muchas palabras, se dispuso a salir del lugar, sin embargo, el llamado de su general lo hizo voltear antes de salir por la puerta. 

—También necesito que me proporciones la ubicación de Nikiforov cuanto antes.

—Así será, señor. —Con esta frase como despedida, el chico salió sin más miramientos de la habitación. 

—Teniente Babicheva, encárguese de alistar a las tropas. Espere por más indicaciones.

La chica pelirroja se inclinó brevemente y salió por el mismo lugar que el capitán Altin segundos antes.

—Masumi —el aludido, de cabello castaño ligeramente quebrado, observaba al General con seriedad y un poco de repulsión.

—Diga, señor.

—Ordené también la presencia de Christophe. ¿Por qué no llegó a la junta?

—Chris está atendiendo a los heridos. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta, pero los médicos los dejaron de lado solo por atender a “su Alteza”. —El sarcasmo en la frase de Masumi, no pasó desapercibido para el astuto general, quien desestimó su tono resoplando con sorna.

—Ella es nuestra prioridad.

—¿Entonces los boggans no son importantes para ustedes?

—Sin una Emperatriz, ¿quién los liderará a ustedes, bola de salvajes? —se burló Georgie. El general observó a Masumi, quien contenía su furia apretando los puños. A pesar de todo, el General Popovich era un diestro combatiente, sería de tontos desafiarlo con Babicheva y Altin como soporte y peor aún, con los boggans como sus rehenes. Sin perder su tiempo, Popovich agregó—: No olvides como los encontraron a ti y a tu gente. De no ser por Anya, todos ustedes habrían muerto.

Georgie se apartó de Masumi , el castaño odiaba esos destellos rojos en los ojos de los tres soldados, pues ese mismo destello le indicaba que no era justo matarlos. El general estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta para agregar:

—Indícale a Christophe que si no quiere que sus queridos Boggans sufran más, él tendrá que pelear hombro con hombros con nosotros. 

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, el general marchó, dejando a Masumi solo con la furia peleando en su interior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, de nuevo:
> 
> Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Poco a poco se van dando a conocer más detalles. Espero sean interesantes y los anime a querer leer más. Yo estoy muy emocionada pues se acerca la aparición de alguien especial ❤ ❤
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a quien está leyendo! En verdad, me hacen el día 🙂
> 
> Nos vemos muy pronto con otra nueva actualización.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Salem.


	5. CAPÍTULO V - [Hana 花]

Yuuri consideraba que el bosque donde solía vivir su hermana era extenso, mas no pensó que al disminuir su propio tamaño, esta extensión significaría algo completamente diferente. Ya no solo se trataba de calcular cuántos kilómetros de vegetación había a su alrededor, ahora el bosque parecía ser un mundo distinto. Cada árbol se veía más grande que el edificio más alto que Yuuri conociera hasta la fecha, e incluso el mismo lago se extendía frente a él como un mar inmenso que ofrecía una vista impresionante ante sus ojos.

El chico observó impresionado el centenar de plantas acuáticas que les daban la bienvenida, complementado con los capullos que aguardaban silenciosos su momento, la combinación resultaba en un hermoso paisaje.

Los colibríes aterrizaron a la orilla del lago, Seung ayudó a Phichit a bajar del ave. A pesar de las protestas del moreno, el General cargó al Rey de forma nupcial y con un gesto, indicó a los presentes que lo siguieran. Yuuri observaba con asombro a su alrededor, claro que había visto las hojas, las plantas acuáticas y los lotos que solían flotar al lado de ellas, pero verlas a esta escala era una experiencia completamente diferente. El chico observaba anonadado los detalles como los pliegues en las hojas, las raíces que sobresalían del agua y el aroma que las flores despedían. No cabía duda que la naturaleza era hermosa, Yuuri lo sabía, y comprendía la emoción de Mari por estudiar acerca de ella y también su obsesión por cuidarla.

Lo que los ojos marrones de Yuuri vieron a continuación, lo dejaron asombrado. Una hermosa cabaña (si podía llamarse así), se erigía oculta entre la vegetación. Construida con algunas plantas y pétalos de los lotos que había en el lago. Yuuri no salía de su asombro, pues era una hermosa aunque sencilla edificación.

—Y eso que no has visto mi seta. —interrumpió Plisetsky, alardeando—. Es más cómodo que vivir en un montón de hojas.

—A mi me parece más fresco —Intervino J.J.—. Aunque no niego que extraño mi antigua casa.

La mirada de advertencia de Seung hizo callar a sus dos subordinados. Phichit ya no hacía nada por ocultar su dolor, se quejaba y respiraba sonoramente, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de su general. Sin decir una palabra más, Seung se acercó a la casa y se introdujo en ella sin ningún miramiento.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Es aquí donde se supone llevaríamos a cabo la ceremonia de selección —contestó J.J. divertido de tener alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Ceremonia de Selección? —volvió a cuestionar Yuuri, realmente no entendía nada de nada. Plisetsky chasqueó la boca en señal de impaciencia. Yuuri también se molestó, no era su culpa estar en este nuevo y loco mundo así que en uno de sus arrebatos agregó—: ¿Algún problema, Yurio? 

Plisetsky lo observó asombrado, abrió la boca con molestia, pero cual pez fuera del agua la cerró no una sino dos veces. Al final, decidiendo que era mejor quedarse callado, Plisetsky solo acertó a decir que no era nada importante. 

—Comprende, Yuri, que todo esto es nuevo para él —concilió J.J., actitud que sorprendió a Yuuri, no se esperaba que el chico fuese tan empático—. No quiero imaginarme lo asustado que estaría de encontrar que puedo encogerme más.

—Yo no tengo miedo —afirmó Yuuri a la defensiva—. Solo me da curiosidad cómo funciona su mundo. ¿A ustedes no les da curiosidad cómo funciona mi mundo?

—Realmente no —se apresuró a contestar Plisetsky—. Son solo un monto de pisa-tontos lentos como no hay, que pisan y destruyen todo a su paso. 

—No entiendo ese calificativo… —intentó argumentar Yuuri, pero fue interrumpido. Seung había salido de la casita y les ordenaba entraran a ella cuanto antes. 

Una vez dentro, Yuuri observó fascinado el lugar. De haberlo visto desde su perspectiva normal, el chico juraría que no era más que una tierna y muy creativa maqueta. Las mismas plantas que conformaban la casita formaban una especie de muebles necesarios para convertirla en acogedora. Una idea pasó por la mente del muchacho, ¿cuánto pesaban realmente si, por lo que él había observado, los aguantaba un pétalo de flor? La curiosidad crecía cada vez más en Yuuri, olvidando un poco la razón principal por la que había accedido a acompañar a perfectos desconocidos a este lugar, Mari.

—¿Así que tú eres Yuuri? —el aludido dirigió su mirada al origen del sonido, el muchacho que le había hablado lo observaba sonriente. Ya que estaba vestido igual que Plisetsky y J.J., no fue difícil para Yuuri adivinar que se trataba de otro hombre hoja—. ¡Vaya! Luces casi tan lindo con Guang. 

Yuuri se sonrojó por el cumplido y Plisetsky exclamó que no era momento para esas tonterías. El chico y J.J. rieron por las ocurrencias del rubio y, con toda la confianza del mundo, el castaño extendió su mano hacía Yuuri para presentarse:

—Soy Leo de la Iglesia, es un placer conocerte.

Yuuri estrechó su mano y procedió también a presentarse. La atmósfera que rodeaba a Leo solía ser tranquila y relajante. Su carácter se notaba más amigable, por lo que Yuuri no sintió pena alguna de preguntarle acerca de los pequeños muebles hechos con los tallos de las plantas.

—Parece que conoces a la perfección el lugar —comentó con sorna Plisetsky después de cinco minutos de explicación—. Cualquiera diría que ya llevas un tiempo viviendo aquí.

Leo se sonrojó ligeramente, trastabilló un poco y sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, se defendió:

—Bueno, a mi no me da pena presumir a mi pareja. Recuerdo cuando tu no aceptabas que te gustaba…

—¡Leo! —intervino J.J. al ver la expresión desconcertada de Plisetsky. Yuuri lo observó con atención. Su mirada jade, por lo regular intimidante, ahora además reflejaba el dolor de quien había perdido a alguien importante. Yuuri reconocía esa mirada, pues era la misma que lo recibía al mirarse al espejo cada mañana. Mientras Leo intentaba disculparse por su torpeza, Yuuri se acercó poco a poco al rubio, quien de espaldas, no alcanzaba a notar la presencia del muchacho de lentes.

Antes de tocar el hombro del chico, Seung, junto a un muchacho de apariencia delicada aparecieron en la sala. El chico se identificó como Guan Hong Ji, el médico real.

—No tienen que preocuparse, Phichit se encuentra fuera de peligro —comentó el muchacho—. Sin embargo, la situación no es del todo alentadora.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Leo.

—Bueno… —Guang miró de soslayo a Seung, al ver que este no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, prosiguió con su respuesta—. Será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos.

Cuando todos hubieron subido a la habitación en donde reposaba Phichit, el chico los recibió con una débil sonrisa. Aún con todo lo que había pasado, Yuuri comenzaba a admirar el positivismo del Rey. Por estar observando este detalle, Yuuri no se percató de que todos los presentes se habían inclinado. Avergonzado, Yuuri estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando fue interrumpido por la voz del Phichit.

—No es necesario que hagan eso. Yuuri, ¿puedes acercarte un momento?

Yuuri se acercó lentamente al Rey, sentía la mirada de todos sobre él y eso lo ponía ligeramente nervioso. Al final, el calor de la mano suave del soberano hizo contacto con la suya. Phichit tomó su mano con firmeza y suspiró un poco, momentos después.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo—. Yuuri, me alegra tanto que nos hayamos encontrado el día de hoy.

Yuuri correspondió el agarre del Rey e intentó contestar a la sonrisa del mismo con una propia; no obstante no pudo hacerlo en totalidad.

—Esa persona que viste se llama Anya y se ha autoproclamado como la Emperatriz de los Boggans. El día de hoy, ella intentó matarme —Yuuri contuvo un grito de la impresión. Claro que él, en su ignorancia, solo intentaba ayudar a los heridos. Había estado frente a una asesina y no había manera de que él lo supiera en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme, Phichit-kun —se apresuró a agradecer Yuuri. Sin embargo, Phichit negó con la cabeza y continuó:

—Quien debe agradecerte, soy yo Yuuri. Tú me salvaste de Anya.

Ante la cara de confusión de todos los presentes, Phichit se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después, Yuuri? —preguntó.

Yuuri hizo un poco de memoria, no le costó mucho trabajo. Los recuerdos seguían vívidos en su mente, después de todo:

—Anya intentó acercarse, pero entonces algo impidió que cumpliera su objetivo ya que salió volando por los aires.

—No fue algo, Yuuri, fuiste tú. 

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada al Rey Chulanont, algunos como Plisetsky susurraron expresiones que sonaban a “no es posible”. De antemano todos sabían que un humano no poseía tales poderes.

—Lo que quiero decir. —agregó el Rey para aclarar los detalles de lo sucedido—. Es que de alguna forma parte de mis poderes se han transferido a ti debido al trueno, y eso fue lo que te permitió repeler a Anya en ese momento. 

Todos comentaron en voz baja sus impresiones. Por su parte, Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Si en algún momento el chico volvió a pensar que esto era un sueño, ahora terminaba por descartarlo completamente. Yuuri dudaba tener la capacidad de soñar con tantos detalles, era demasiado, su imaginación no daba para tanto. Aun así, el hecho de que Phichit le mencionara que poseía sus poderes, era ilógico para él.

—Eso no es posible. Yo solo soy un humano. —Yuuri señaló con un gesto a Plisetsky—. Ellos no han dejado de repetirlo. Yo no puedo tener poderes.

—No son tuyos, son míos y ni siquiera es todo mi poder. Tranquilo —argumentó Phichit, quien sonrió luego de ver la expresión de Yuuri—. Sé lo que estás pensando, ¿cómo lo sé? Puedo sentir ese poder al tocarte.

Instintivamente, Yuuri se soltó del agarre de Phichit. Estaba confundido y asustado. ¿Qué haría él con un poder que no era suyo? ¿Cómo se había adueñado de él? ¿Tendría alguna consecuencia haberlo hecho?

—Será mejor que le digas lo que acordamos —inquirió Seung. Phichit aclaró su garganta y con tono vehemente continuó:

—Podemos encontrar una solución. Lo cierto es que no puedes quedarte con estos poderes. Como bien dices, solo eres un humano. 

—Escuchar eso es un alivio —respondió en medio de su confusión, Yuuri. A ciencia cierta, le chico no sabía qué más decir.

—Para eso… bueno, Yuuri vamos a necesitar…

—Estamos contra reloj —Seung se adelantó. Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Phichit y se encargó de enseñarle a Yuuri lo que ocurría. En el costado izquierdo, donde Phichit había sido alcanzado por la flecha, en lugar de sangre (como lo que Yuuri se hubiera imaginado), se adivinaban pequeñas y asquerosas agallas que comenzaban a formarse en el cuerpo del Rey. Phichit manoteó molesto y ocultó con toda la rapidez que pudo la herida; sin embargo, ya era tarde, todos los presentes la habían observado. Ignorando la mirada molesta de su pareja, Seung continuó—: tenemos hasta mañana o el Rey morirá.

Yuuri sintió el peso de las últimas palabras caer a su estómago. 

…

Yuuri se encontraba sentado sobre las plantas flotantes. Como lo había supuesto horas antes, ellos eran tan ligeros como para sostener su peso sobre ellas. El ligero vaivén del lago le servía al chico para relajarse. Había pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo, de un momento se había encogido de tamaño y luego, resultaba que además, tenía poderes extraños y era partícipe de una guerra en la que no sabía que estaba invitado. Como le había dicho Phichit, su vida corría peligro; sin embargo, esa era la cuestión que menos le importaba al muchacho. 

Phichit era comprensivo. Entendía que Yuuri necesitaba su espacio para meditar. Seung, por otra parte, instaba a todos a emprender la búsqueda para devolver cada cosa a su lugar. Yuuri había aceptado ir con ellos, pero por ahora, solo observaba el lago y meditaba cuánto había cambiado su vida.

—Sé que estás ahí, no es necesario que te escondas —murmuró Yuuri. De inmediato, la delgada figura de Yuri Plisetsky hizo su aparición. En un intento de darle su espacio a su tocayo, el chico se sentó alejado de él—. ¿Es hora de irnos?

—Aún no —contestó el rubio, bajando la mirada.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar Yuuri. Plisetsky carraspeó e intentó ocultar el leve sonrojo que nació de sus mejillas. Yuuri sonrió un poco, la preocupación del rubio lo ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor—. ¿Estás preocupado por mi?

—¡Claro que no! —Plisetsky contestó a la defensiva—. Solo cuido tu trasero por si un boggan aparece. 

—Gracias. —se sinceró Yuuri. Él sabía las intenciones del rubio, no podía más que agradecerlas—. No entiendo muy bien porqué te preocupas por mi, pero gracias. 

—Es lo que Mari hubiera querido —argumentó Yuri, había ocultado su rostro entre sus brazos por lo que Yuuri era incapaz de ver la expresión en su rostro—. Ella querría que estuvieras a salvo.

—¿Conociste a Mari? —inquirió Yuuri, Plisetsky asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ella era muy divertida y sarcástica —mencionó el rubio—. Me caía muy bien. 

—Así es ella —coincidió Yuuri, sonriendo con nostalgia—. ¿Tú podrías decirme dónde…?

Pero el final de la pregunta nunca llegó, con los reflejos adquiridos de toda una vida de entrenamiento, Plisetsky se paró de su lugar y tomó del brazo a Yuuri, para juntos, ocultarse entre las plantas que crecían al inicio del enorme lago. 

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Yuuri con tono de alarma en la voz.

—Alguien nos está observando —apremió Plisetsky. 

En guardia, después de desenvainar su espada, Yuri esperó paciente por una señal de ataque. Yuuri pegó un grito del susto, pues una figura encapuchada irrumpió frente a ellos y atacó a Plisetsky con una espada hecha de huesos, probablemente de la misma rata a la que pertenecía la piel que el sujeto vestía. Con energía y potencia, el rubio contestó el ataque, mandando de un empujón varios centímetros atrás a su adversario. Las ondas provocadas por el choque de ambas espadas, provocaron que Yuuri trastabillara y buscara detenerse con el tallo de la planta más cercana.

—¡Quédate ahí, yo acabaré con él! —ordenó Plisetsky, quien saltó con extrema habilidad por cada una de las plantas. Al llegar cerca de su contrincante, el sujeto volvió a chocar espadas con él, ambos aguantando, frente a frente, sin ceder a la fuerza de su adversario.

La fuerza de ambos era similar. La fortaleza de Plisetsky nada tenía que ver con su cuerpo delgado, pues aprovechando el momento, el rubio logró empujar con la espada a su adversario, de inmediato ambos comenzaron a chocarlas con impresionante rapidez. Yuuri observaba asombrado la batalla, o lo que podía, la velocidad de ambos era imposible de seguir para la vista del chico de lentes. 

Era simplemente impresionante.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —vociferó el rubio, después de haber chocado una vez más las espadas, ambos se separaron, agotados—. ¡Contesta, carajo! ¿Has venido a espiarnos?

—Yo solo cumplo órdenes —el sujeto se bajó la capucha. Yuuri vio con horror, como Plisetsky se quedaba paralizado ante la presencia del muchacho de cabello oscuro que se acercaba dispuesto a atravesarlo con la espada. Como pudo, Yuuri comenzó a correr en su dirección. Él esperaba que Plisetsky reaccionara pronto; no obstante, antes de llegar una nueva presencia arrojó al contrincante del rubio más lejos de lo que Yuri lo había hecho anteriormente. J.J. había aparecido a tiempo y ahora se ponía en posición de guardia para sustituir a Yuri en el combate.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Otabek —saludó J.J. aunque su expresión confiada siempre prevalecía, Yuuri observó que tampoco estaba del todo cómodo peleando contra ese adversario—. ¿Ahora Anya los está usando como espías?

—Eso no les incumbe —contestó Otabek, quien sin agregar nada más procedió a huir de ahí. Seguido de cerca de J.J., quien no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—¡Yuri! —Yuuri terminó por acercarse al rubio, que seguía hincado en el suelo. Observaba el lugar por donde habían desaparecido J.J. y Otabek—. ¿Estás bien, Yuri?

—¡Maldición! —Yuri golpeó la planta con los puños con toda su fuerza, ambos se tambalearon con el golpe, pero eso no inmutó a rubio—. ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Maldición!

—Tranquilo, Yuri…

—Estuvo frente a mi y no me reconoció… —Yuuri observó la espalda del rubio, temblaba ligeramente, producto del llanto y la frustración—. Él no me reconoció y yo no pude hacer nada… ¡no pude mover ni un puto músculo!

Yuuri solo atinó a tocar el hombro del rubio. Como todo en ese día, no entendía lo que pasaba, sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar que el chico se quebrara bajo toda su frustración.

—No acabo de entender lo que sucede, pero estoy aquí. Tranquilo.

Después de un momento, Yuri se calmó un poco. Limpió disimuladamente sus lágrimas y Yuuri observó sus ojos jade bañados en rojo, producto del llanto reciente. 

—Cuando Anya tomó el poder de los Boggans, ella consiguió la forma de hacerse con alguno de nuestros hombres —explicó Yuri, Katsuki lo miró atento—. Entre ellos, logró hechizar a tres elementos de nuestro equipo de élite. A la fecha, hemos sufrido de las bajas de nuestros hombres bajo su hechizo a lo largo de las batallas; sin embargo, la cercanía con Anya y la habilidad de Georgie, Mila y Otabek nos ha impedido hacerlos regresar a la normalidad.

Yuuri entendió la reacción del rubio y sintió pena por él. No se quería imaginar qué se sentía pelear contra un amigo y que este no te reconociera. 

—Lo siento mucho.

—No es tu culpa —replicó—. Con la ceremonia de selección y renovación quizás logremos revertir este hechizo, sin embargo, ahora estamos atorados contigo y la lesión de Phichit.

—Respecto a eso…

—Sé que nos ayudarás. Descuida. —Repuso el rubio, por primera vez, Yuuri observó un dejo de sonrisa en su rostro—. Mari me contó que eres incapaz de romper una promesa. Después de todo, eso es lo que te mantiene en este lugar. Ahora, vamos con Seung. El general querrá saber todos los detalles de la aparición de Otabek y también, debemos movernos pronto, este lugar ya no es seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí yo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les siga emocionando este fic tanto como a mi 😀
> 
> De antemano, muchas gracias por su estrellitas y comentarios. Espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo 😀


	6. CAPÍTULO VI - Tori [鳥]

Ya que hemos llegado a esta parte de la historia, te darás una idea de cómo funciona este pequeño universo. El Rey Chulanont, junto a sus fieles servidores, los hombres hoja, se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal para preservar la vida del bosque. Por otra parte, la malvada Emperatriz Anya, intenta con todos sus recursos impedir que el bosque se mantenga en equilibrio; por el contrario, ella busca terminar con esa armonía y acabar con el reinado del Rey Chulanont y su fiel séquito para siempre. 

En resumen, esa es la batalla que se libra en el bosque; no obstante, hay criaturas que se mantienen fuera de esta infinita discusión, seres que prefieren no meterse en problemas y disfrutar la cómoda vida que el bosque les ofrece. Claro que los ciclos de vida de cada criatura es diferente, es por eso que la mentalidad entre uno y otros cambia drásticamente. 

Para estos casos, alguno de ellos optan por una vida más sencilla, fuera de preocupaciones, llena de emociones, y en muchas ocasiones un inminente riesgo. No es que la Gran Carrera de Aves fuese una práctica ilegal (incluso los hombres hoja usaban aves para transportarse), sino que las apuestas efectuadas en las carreras, era lo que precisamente estaba fuera de los ámbitos de la ley.

Al llegar al lugar de las carreras, Yuuri no contuvo la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Nunca imaginaría que tantos insectos y pequeñas alimañas tuvieran conciencias tan avanzadas, muy similares a las de un ser humano. El nivel de raciocinio que observaba era surreal. Yuuri observaba fascinado a un grupo de mariposas que coquetas trataban de llamar la atención de los jinetes en el cielo. 

—¿Te vas a quedar observando embobado todo el día? —la voz de Plisetsky lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Yuuri sintió la mano de Plisetsky tocar su hombro para arrastrarlo, con poca delicadeza, hacia la fila en donde estaba esperando Seung. 

—Está aquí —anució Seung una vez ambos se hubieron acercado. Plisetsky tomó la palabra y contestando a su pregunta, Seung agregó—: será mejor abordarlo al final de la carrera.

—¿Carreras? —preguntó Yuuri—. ¿En verdad realizan carreras en el cielo?

—Es ilegal —respondió Seung.

—Las carreras no son ilegales —argumentó Yuri—. Apostar en ellas, es ilegal.

Ante la cara de pocos amigos de Seung, Yuri disimuló diciendo que lo mejor era que se apresuraran a tomar su lugar en el público antes de que iniciara la competencia.

—Espero y hayas sido cuidadoso —argumentó Plisetsky una vez los tres se hubieron sentado en su lugar—. Ese anciano es demasiado escurridizo.

—Estás hablando con tu general, Plisetsky —prosiguió Seung—. No me hagas castigarte por insubordinación. 

Yuri chasqueó la lengua desestimando el comentario. Yuuri seguía observando con fascinación a los presentes y el lugar. En torno a una arena con forma de media luna, la audiencia se encontraba sentada en sus lugares asignados, hablando y festejando por las carreras que se llevaban a cabo una tras otra, emocionados algunos estaban, mientras hacían cuentas de las apuestas que ganaban. Todo era alucinante; sin embargo, Yuuri no acababa de entender qué venían a hacer los tres ahí.

—¿En verdad crees que el anciano aceptará ayudarnos? —preguntó una vez más Plisetsky.

—No tenemos otra opción —contestó Seung, observaba el cielo buscando entre los jinetes a alguien—. En eso coincido con Phichit.

—Puede ser —Plisetsky torció la boca en señal de descontento—, aún así, ¿por qué trajimos al cerdo con nosotros?

Yuuri reclamó por el apodo; no obstante, Seung sin desviar la mirada contestó una vez más:

—No es seguro que él y Phichit estén en el mismo lugar sin suficiente protección. Eso aumentaría las posibilidades de Anya de ganar. En esta ocasión es mejor dividir, aunque eso no sea un pensamiento muy adecuado para los hombres hoja.

—Disculpen por retrasar sus planes —intervino Yuuri con desazón, si había algo que el chico no soportaba, era ser una carga para los demás—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Yurio, ¿no sería mejor que ustedes estuvieran cuidando a Phichit?

—Esta es una carrera contra el tiempo —explicó Seung—. Nuestra prioridad es llegar donde Celestino, pero antes debemos conseguir refuerzos.

—Y ya te dije yo que con nosotros basta —discutió Yuri, dirigiéndose a Seung—. No necesitamos a desertores cobardes.

Seung no contestó, Yuuri observó al general, quien entrecerró los ojos y sonrió levemente; al parecer había encontrado a la persona que buscaba.

El público guardó silencio, pues el presentador se hizo escuchar por encima de todos en una especie de altoparlante.

—¡No quiten su mirada del cielo, nuestra carrera principal está a punto de comenzar! Le recordamos a todos los presentes que hemos cerrado las apuestas. Aprovechamos también para recordarles que las larvas y huevecillos sin dueño, serán devorados al terminar la competencia.

—¡¿De-devorados?! —preguntó Yuuri. Al escuchar el dejo de pánico en su voz, Plisetsky sonrió en tono de burla y agregó:

—Será mejor que no te separes de nosotros, podrías terminar siendo la cena de una asquerosa oruga panzona.

Yuuri observó algunos asientos más adelante a una oruga panzona que comía hojas como si no hubiese un mañana. El chico ahogó un grito de horror al darse cuenta que un par de larvitas distraídas fueron engullidas sin reparo alguno. Decidido a no ceder ante el temor, el chico de lentes intentó centrar su atención una vez más en la presentación de la carrera.

—En estos momentos, los jinetes están tomando sus posiciones. La ovación desgarradora de las gradas se escucha emocionada, pues en la línea de salida se encuentra ni más ni menos que nuestro apuesto pentacampeón. La leyenda viviente que sigue invicto y espera ganar la competencia una vez más. 

Fue ahí que Yuuri lo vio, el público gritó emocionado en el momento que un hermoso joven de deslumbrante cabello color plateado saludó al público con su mano. Montado en un hermoso colibrí a juego con su cabello, Yuuri sintió enrojecer sus mejillas al observar la belleza etérea del muchacho, quien ahora tomaba las riendas de su fiel compañero de carreras y mantenía serio el rostro, atento a la señal de salida.

El conteo se realizó y, al llegar al número 0, los jinetes de la carrera arrancaron con rapidez inaudita. Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron al observar la emoción de la carrera y como en un destello plateado combinado con la iridiscencia del ave, el hermoso joven rebasó a todos sus contrincantes alcanzando con enorme facilidad la primera posición. La destreza y habilidad con la que planeaba a su fiel colibrí, lo convertían en un acérrimo competidor. Una figura majestuosa, que a los ojos de Yuuri, era tan impresionante como cautivadora. El corazón del chico latía desbocado cada vez que el jinete daba una voltereta o tomaba una curva cerrada dentro del complicado circuito. 

—¡Impresionante! —Yuuri contenía el aliento, no podía despegar su mirada del apuesto jinete. Ante esta reacción, Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua una vez más y enojado exclamó:

—Es solo un fanfarrón.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no prestó atención. El chico se encontraba realmente emocionado, sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas tan rápido como planeaba el apuesto jinete a través de la pista. Era una emoción que el chico nunca había sentido antes y, por un momento, deseó ser él mismo quien montara al ave y se aventurara dentro del circuito para hacerse con la victoria del primer lugar.

Fue por eso que Yuuri gritó y aplaudió de pie tan emocionado como la mayoría de la audiencia en el mismo instante que el apuesto pentacampeón ganó la competencia. Vitoreó como nunca antes cuando el jinete pasó frente a ellos y los saludó con respeto.

Sin salir de su estado de emoción, Yuuri sintió cómo Plisetsky y Seung lo condujeron a un lado menos concurrido en esa arena. Los hombre hojas se encontraban atentos; sin embargo, él seguía rememorando la reciente carrera.

En qué momento se perdió, eso Yuuri no pudo comprenderlo. Al darse cuenta de su situación, sin querer perder la calma, el chico de lentes observó a su alrededor intentando ubicar un destello dorado que le diera una pista del paradero de Plisetsky. No obstante, Yuuri solo alcanzaba a divisar hojas, patas, algunas alas y muchas antenas. Comenzando a sentirse ansioso, Yuuri comenzó a avanzar entre los presentes intentando pasar desapercibido. Hacía mella en su mente el comentario de Yuri acerca de terminar siendo la cena.

—¿Estás perdido? —preguntó un alto e imponente insecto palo, que se agachó a comprobar el estado del muchacho.

—Eh… no, claro que no —intentó Yuuri contestar con confianza. Sin embargo, los insectos nunca fueron de su agrado y verlos de frente, a detalle y a todo color, le proporcionaban al muchacho una sensación de nervios e intranquilidad—. Yo solo buscaba el baño… ¡sí!... estoy buscando el baño.

—¿Baño? —preguntó el insecto—. ¿Qué es un baño?

—¡No es nada! —se apresuró a contestar Yuuri, quien retrocedía a cada paso que el alto insecto daba en su dirección—. Yo solo… yo solo… ¡auch!

El chico chocó de espaldas con alguien más. En un intento por no caerse, el chico se sostuvo como pudo del cuerpo con el que chocó; sin embargo de inmediato se sintió asqueado al sentir un líquido viscoso escurrir por su cuerpo. Observó sus manos llenas del mismo líquido y, aguantando las ganas de vomitar, miró con horror a la gran babosa con la que había chocado. Intentó hacerse alejarse mientras observaba con horror las inquietas antenas del viscoso insecto que se dirigían hacia él. 

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la babosa. Yuuri no podía articular ninguna palabra más. Con ese choque, no solo el insecto palo y la babosa lo observaban. Ahora todos los presentes lo miraban con curiosidad. 

¿Cómo haría Yuuri para salir de esta situación?

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —una voz se sumó al barullo general. Los insectos abrieron el paso y Yuuri observó de cerca al apuesto jinete que hacía unos momentos había visto planear por el cielo.

—Parece que está perdido —contestó el insecto palo—. Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo con Gran Oruga para qué…

—¡Ya les dije que no estoy perdido! —interrumpió Yuuri—. No es necesario que me lleven a ningún lado, gracias…

—Insisto, —sin darse por vencido, el insecto agregó—: ¡vamos, te acompaño!

—No creo que sea necesario —intervino el jinete y ante el asombro de todos (y más de Yuuri), el jinete lo acercó hacia sí, rodeando su brazo en torno a sus hombros. En medio de su confusión, Yuuri se sintió cohibido al encontrarse lleno de baba—. Yo lo llevaré con la Gran Oruga. Debo hablar con él de unos asuntos pendientes.

Los espectadores y la babosa que chocó con Yuuri decidieron que no había más que ver; sin embargo, el insecto palo era más insistente. Observó con suspicacia al jinete y cómo Yuuri temblaba ligeramente en los brazos de este. 

—Insisto en acompañarlo con Gran Oruga.

Yuuri sintió cómo el agarre del apuesto jinete se tensó ligeramente, no obstante la voz que escuchó de él al hablar, le indicó al chico que el jinete aparentaba encontrarse tranquilo.

—No hace falta. Yo me haré cargo de indicarle que este rico aperitivo es de parte de usted. 

Sin esperar a ninguna otra reacción, el jinete instó a Yuuri a caminar a su paso y perderse rápidamente de la vista del imponente insecto. Para ese momento, Yuuri estaba muerto de miedo, él no quería ser alimento de Gran Oruga. Aún intentando con todas sus fuerzas, Yuuri no podía liberarse del jinete, solo podía seguirle el paso hacía su final, cual cerdo al matadero.

¡Quién diría que su aburrida vida terminaría en manos de una oruga chimuela!

Como Yuuri se encontraba pensando en su testamento y cómo Minami se enteraría de que le estaba legando todas sus pertenencia, el chico no se dio cuenta del momento en que ambos llegaron a un rincón, lejos del público hambriento.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —la voz del jinete se escuchó una vez más. Yuuri la escuchaba lejos, muy lejos, como si ambos se encontraran gran distancia uno de otro. El chico intentaba calmarse y pensar en su siguiente paso. Yuuri no quería ser devorado, en verdad—. ¿Estás bien?

Un ligero toque en su barbilla obligó a Yuuri a subir su mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de hipnotizantes zafiros que lo observaban atentamente en busca de alguna reacción. Aun en medio de todos sus temores, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por la cercanía a tan hermosa mirada. 

—Piensas que te llevaré con Gran Oruga, ¿verdad? —inquirió el muchacho de cabello plateado, quien posó una mano contra la pared, Yuuri palideció, cada vez parecía más difícil el poder escapar. La vergüenza y el temor se entremezclaban en sus sentimientos, el apuesto jinete aprovechó la situación para delinear los labios del asustado muchacho y susurrar—: Tranquilo, nunca le llevaría a esa oruga gorda a uno de los nuestros. ¡Y menos a uno tan bonito como tú!

La sonrisa resplandeciente que le dedicó el jinete dejó mudo a Yuuri. El muchacho ya no sabía qué pensar, ¿estaba asustado?, ¿avergonzado?, ¿emocionado? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Phichit le había recomendado no confiar en absolutamente nadie y, ni aún siendo un adonis, el apuesto y sexy jinete debía ser la excepción.

—¡Oye, tú, será mejor que dejes al cerdo en paz o te arrancaré el poco cabello que te queda!

Con alivio, Yuuri reconoció la voz de Plisetsky. Nunca en su vida el muchacho pensó que se alegraría tanto de oír sus preocupaciones disfrazadas de reclamos. En un arranque de valor, Yuuri pisó al jinete y aprovechando la distracción lo empujó para correr al lado de Yuri y Seung. 

De inmediato, la actitud del jinete cambio. Ahora se mostraba serio y ligeramente arrogante. Se cruzó de brazos y con la expresión más altiva en su haber declaró: 

—Me adelantaré a los hechos: mi respuesta es no. Aunque admito que hoy se esforzaron, trayendo una linda carnada y todo eso.

—¡Yo no soy la carnada de nadie!

—¡Él no es la carnada de nadie, idiota!

Ante el reclamo de ambos Yuris, el jinete rió con ganas. Ahora que lo miraba con más detalle, Yuuri se percató que la sonrisa del apuesto jinete no llegaba a sus hermosos ojos color celeste, los cuales permanecían alerta y fríos como un par de cristales de hielo filosos y mortales, esperando por el momento apropiado para atacar a muerte a su presa.

—Nikiforov —Seung se adelantó. Con su temple acostumbrado, el general no se dejaba amedrentar ante nadie. Yuuri distinguió un dejo de sorpresa en esa azul y helada mirada—, no vendríamos a buscarte si no fuera un asunto de emergencia. 

Impávido, el General Lee esperó por una respuesta de Nikiforov; sin embargo, al no recibirla, Seung se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a continuar.

—Anya volvió a atacar, la ceremonia de selección fue retrasada una vez más y el Rey Chulanont resultó herido en el ataque.

Yuuri observó una sombra de preocupación surcar el rostro de Nikiforov. No obstante, dicha expresión desapareció al instante para ser sustituida por la impasibilidad de un principio.

—¿No dirás nada? —inquirió Seung al no escuchar respuesta.

—Si el rey hubiera muerto, ni siquiera estarías aquí —argumentó Nikiforov—. Él está bien, no juegues conmigo, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—Tu ayuda —aclaró sin rodeos el General Lee—. Necesitamos refuerzos, Víctor.

El aludido volvió a reír, como quien ríe después de un chiste mal contado. De forma exagerada y forzada.

—Tienes un ejército de miles de hombres hoja, ¿y necesitas mi ayuda? —Víctor volvió a su semblante serio y ligeramente amenazante para agregar—: di la verdad, Seung, vinieron a arrestarme.

—¡Creeme que lo haría si pudiera! —exclamó Plisetsky con furia. Yuuri tuvo que tomarlo por los hombros, de lo contrario, seguro se abalanzaría sobre Nikiforov. Ante la reacción enojada del rubio, Víctor compuso esa sonrisa plástica de superioridad. 

—No vamos a arrestarte —repuso Seung, intentando ser la voz de la razón—. Necesito a alguien hábil y con tu capacidad de liderazgo, con la experiencia suficiente para desafiar a los Boggans y entrar en su territorio de ser posible. 

—Pues buscas a la persona equivocada —Víctor suspiró, de espalda a sus interlocutores, se propuso a marcharse del lugar—. Le recuerdo, General Lee, que ya intentamos entrar en territorio Boggan. No es necesario mencionar el resultado de la misión. Conmigo estás buscando a tu peor opción.

—Insisto —intervino el serio general—. Esta vez debo insistir hasta convencerte, Víctor.

Yuuri observó la espalda ancha de quien nombraran Víctor, los hombros ligeramente caídos le indicaban al joven que Nikiforov no estaba del mejor momento. A pesar de conducirse con confianza y ejemplificar una actitud cautivadora y avasallante, el apuesto jinete no brillaba tanto como Yuuri hubiese creído verlo antes. No era aquel imponente competidor que ganaba uno tras otro trofeo; por el contrario, Yuuri veía tristeza y soledad combinados en los iris azules de esos hermosos ojos que no sonreían a la par de sus labios. El muchacho veía un halo de conocida desesperanza cernirse sobre su atractiva presencia.

—¿Por qué sería diferente en esta ocasión? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no puede ser diferente? —cuestionó Seung.

Víctor volteó en dirección de Seung, la exasperación en su rostro, fue sustituida por sorpresa y un dejo de curiosidad, pues el general no lo observaba a él, si no a Yuuri, quien aún lleno de baba, miraba sin comprender por qué ahora todos lo observaban. Al no estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, el joven humano sintió sus mejillas enrojecer una vez más. Cohibido, intentó mimetizarse con la pared.

—No puedo contarte los detalles aquí —inquirió Seung—, vamos con Celestino y prometo que te lo explicaré todo. Si después de eso no quedas conforme, te dejaré marchar sin ninguna repercusión. ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos azules de Víctor analizaron con perspicacia la propuesta. El apuesto jinete se llevó un dedo a los labios, sopesando la situación. Sin embargo, un estruendo, pasos y gritos acercándose a ellos, alertó a los presentes. Los hombres hoja, el jinete y el humano dirigieron su mirada hacia la misma dirección.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Plisetsky, en un acto reflejo el rubio desenvainó su espada.

—Creo que alguien se acaba de dar cuenta que un bonito aperitivo no le llegó a Gran Oruga —observó Víctor. Yuuri ahogó un grito en el mismo instante que Seung y el propio Víctor adoptaron posturas de combate, ambos espadas en mano.

—¿Bonito aperitivo? —volvió a preguntar Plisetsky, su voz denotaba confusión.

—Cuando enviaron a su carnada, se topó con uno de los insectos bajo órdenes de Gran Oruga. Se ve tan bonito y apetitoso que seguro pensaron era un buen aperitivo. ¡Demonios, deben entrenar mejor a sus hombres! —respondió Víctor, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

—¡Que no fui la carnada! —gritó Yuuri, ofendido—. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba!

—¡Lo primero que te dije y lo primero que hiciste! —a pesar del regaño, Yuri Plisetsky cubrió con su cuerpo a Yuuri, listo para defenderlo—. Si que eres un cerdo problemático. ¿Y cómo es que te llenaste de baba? ¡Qué asco, hueles horrible!

Yuuri iba a contestar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el asertivo general.

—Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí. Nikiforov, ¿sabes alguna ruta de escape?

—Aún no decido si los voy a acompañar. Pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería que entregue a los tres a Gran Oruga. 

—¡Eres un maldito traidor! —gritó Plisetsky, aguantando el asco provocado por el olor de la baba de babosa en el cuerpo de Yuuri, el rubio tomó al chico de la mano y dispuesto a correr en dirección contraria se dirigió por última vez a Nikiforov. Su mirada en tonos jade despedía destellos de desprecio dedicados al jinete—. Vine aquí por insistencia de Seung, sin embargo no esperaba mucho de ti. No se puede esperar nada de un cobarde. 

Y por cuarta vez en ese día, Yuuri observó otra expresión diferente a la arrogancia mostrarse en ese apuesto rostro que parecía solo mirar con superioridad a los demás. El dolor en en todas las facciones de Nikiforov, le provocaron a Yuuri un dejo de desasosiego en su propio y lastimado corazón. 

—Si vamos todo derecho y luego doblamos a la izquierda por este túnel podremos llegar a una salida improvisada y llamar a nuestros colibríes —propuso Nikiforov.

Sin pensarlo más, y después de la orden del General Lee, los cuatro salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el lugar indicado por Nikiforov. Yuuri intentaba mantener el ritmo de sus tres acompañantes; sin embargo, debido a su inexperiencia, continuamente tropezaba con algún agujero en el camino que travieso, le jugaba una mala pasada.

—¡Fíjate en dónde pisas! —le advirtió Plisetsky, quien una vez más lo jaló del hombro, impidiendo Yuuri diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención —dijo Yuuri entre exhalaciones. Plisetsky chasqueó la boca y Yuuri comenzó a identificar el gesto como una expresión de preocupación del rubio hacia su persona. Yuuri decidió en ese momento que se concentraría más en el camino. No quería ser una carga para Yuri o el General Lee.

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos minutos más de carrera intensa, el cuarteto llegó a su destino. Sin querer perder más el tiempo, Seung, Yuri y Víctor, llamaron con un chiflido a sus fieles colibríes. Solo restaba esperar a que llegaran pronto.

—Espero que no tarden en llegar —expresó impaciente Yuri, Luego, dirigiéndose a Nikiforov, agregó—: ¿Qué tan lejos está este lugar del Coliseo?

—Algo lejos, supongo… —contestó restándole importancia—. Si no estuviera lejos no sería una excelente ruta de escape.

Yuri estaba a punto de estallar en su acostumbrada cólera; sin embargo, Seung le indicó con un gesto que se callaran. Sus contrincantes se encontraban cada vez más cerca y, por lo visto, evadir la batalla sería imposible.

—Maldición —murmuró Yuri para sí mismo, después de chasquear con la boca una vez más. 

—Esto no sería divertido si no hubiera un poco de acción, ¿no lo crees, Yu-ri-o? —Nikiforov le dirigió a su compañero una sonrisa confiada. En ese momento, el imponente insecto palo, junto a otros dos compañeros insectos arribaron al lugar. Los hombres hoja y el jinete se pusieron en guardia. 

—Quédate detrás de mi, Yuuri —Plisetsky se posicionó enfrente del mencionado, e inmediatamente, Seung se puso en guardia enfrente de ambos. 

—¿Eh? ¿No trajiste arma, preciosura? ¡Creo que necesitas repetir año en la academia! —interrumpió Nikiforov. Los cuatro retrocedían al mismo ritmo lento que lo hacían los atemorizantes insectos. 

—Él no es de por aquí —intervino Seung—. Repito, si vienes con nosotros podré explicarte con detalles la situación. 

Uno de sus oponentes, un amenazante escorpión, dirigió sus intimidantes tenazas oscuras en dirección a Nikiforov, quien con suma agilidad logró esquivarlo con precisión y con la rapidez otorgada con todos sus años de entrenamiento, contestó con certeza el ataque, cortando de un tajo la poderosa arma del invertebrado. 

—Iré con ustedes —decidió Nikiforov—. Promete que no me arrestarás.

Sin perder más tiempo, y aprovechando que su contrincante se retorcía de dolor, el apuesto jinete clavó su espada filosa en el torso del escorpión herido, propinando así el golpe final.

—Acordamos hace mucho no hacerlo —repuso Seung, quien con maestría había derribado ya a los dos oponentes restantes. La tijerilla que acompañaba al insecto palo, permanecía inmóvil, en el suelo. Era la única víctima mortal del duelo del general. Yuuri observó cómo sus patas se retorcían con dolor, crujiendo con cada movimiento, definitivamente los insectos no se encontraban entre sus criaturas favoritas. 

—¡Ahí viene Potya! —la voz de Plisetsky lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Yuuri alzó la vista y observó los destellos iridiscentes de los colibríes que volaban con prisa hacia sus dueños. Solo el colibrí de Nikiforov era diferente a los demás que Yuuri hubiera visto hasta el momento. Era un hermoso y raro especimen color plateado, los destellos azules predominaban en el cambio de color de sus plumas. 

—Él es Makkachin, ¿es muy hermoso, verdad? —le preguntó Víctor. Sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué le apenaba hablar con él, Yuuri solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Víctor volvió a sonreír sin realmente hacerlo y agregó alzando ambas manos aparentando hacer un cuadro con ellas cual fotógrafo en busca de su mejor toma—: Me parece que su belleza va contigo, ¿no te gustaría volar en él? 

—El cerdo va conmigo —intervino Plisetksy, el muchacho acariciaba a Potya, pero no perdía detalle de la interacción del jinete para con su tocayo.

—¿Tampoco vuelas? —volvió a preguntar Víctor, cada vez estaba más confundido—. ¡Entonces yo te llevaré! Debes estar cansado de volar al lado de un soldado malumorado y con pésimo gusto.

—¡Ya dije que él irá conmigo! —repitió Yuri encolerizado.

—No aguantas el olor a baba. Te conozco, Yurio —Víctor regresó su mirada hacia Yuuri y guiñándole un ojo insistió—. Volarás conmigo y sabrás lo que es montar con un buen jinete. 

—¿Eh? —Yuuri enrojeció ante el comentario. Aún con el coqueteo descarado, al chico de lentes no le terminaba de agradar la actitud distante y ligeramente arrogante de Nikiforov. Además de que no era momento para flirteos, en opinión de Yuuri, decidiendo que lo mejor era poner un límite con el jinete, el chico de lentes procedió a contestar—. Yo prefiero ir con Yuri, gracias. 

Para Víctor no pasó desapercibido que Yuuri huyó del toque de su mano cuando él intentó tomarla momentos atrás. Haciendo de cuenta que ese detalle jamás pasó, Nikiforov compuso el gesto y se inclinó ligeramente para presentarse:

—Me imagino que por ellos dos ya debes saber mi nombre, pero aún así me presento. Me llamo Víctor, Víctor Nikiforov. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan agradable compañía? 

Yuuri no contestó enseguida, se acercó a Potya y a Yuri y consciente de la cara de asco que Plisetsky intentaba aguantar, montó tras de él al hermoso colibrí. Dirigió una mirada seria a Nikiforov y al fin se presentó:

—Soy Yuuri Katsuki, un placer —después de decir esto, Yuri ordenó a Potya despegar; fue ese el motivo que Yuuri no notó la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa en Víctor, ni tampoco la sonrisa confiada del General Lee al observar la reacción del jinete ante un apellido conocido por ambos.

Con la certeza de que Nikiforov lo seguiría, Seung se adelantó en el camino. Los cuatro debían llegar pronto con Celestino y preparar la estrategia para la travesía principal.

“Ya estamos en camino, Phichit. Esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes” pensaba Seung 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Al fin tengo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza, en verdad me costó trabajo escribir la entrada de Víctor y a la vez estaba ansiosa por hacerla, espero haya quedado bien.
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada, pues poco a poco la historia va tomando forma y se van dando a conocer las historias de nuestros demás personas. Espero puedan acompañarme en esta aventura, prometo tener muy pronto el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Quiero aprovechar para enseñarles la hermosa portada que me ha regalado la linda Venus_23c, en verdad me siento halagada por el hermoso detalle. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti en agradecimiento por la hermosa portada. ¡Muchísimas gracias!
> 
> Cuídense mucho, lávense las manitas y sigan las recomendaciones. ¡Mucho ánimo y fuerza para todos!
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.
> 
> Sam.


	7. Capítulo VII - Eda [枝]

_ —¿Celestino? —Yuuri estaba sentado al pie de la cama, a su lado el rey Chulanont platicaba con él, sentado en esa cómoda cama de hojas. Abrazado, con sus rodillas contra el pecho, Yuuri observaba los rayos del sol que atravesaban por la ventana. _

_ —El sabio del bosque —aclaró Phichit—. Si necesitamos una respuesta, él es la persona correcta.  _ Ciao Ciao _ es el guardián de todo el conocimiento del bosque, él se encarga de resguardar la información que es importante para nosotros. _

_ Yuuri imaginó una enorme biblioteca llena de pequeños libros en mini estantes del tamaño de los muebles para una casa de muñecas. El concepto de ese pensamiento le pareció al chico adorable. ¿Qué otras cosas curiosas tenía oculto este bosque? _

_ —Gracias por tu paciencia —Phichit habló, interrumpiendo de esta forma, el hilo de los pensamientos de Yuuri, quien a su vez, lo miró interrogativamente al no captar el porqué del agradecimiento—. Apareciste de la nada, me salvaste sin darte cuenta, averiguaste que en este lugar estuvo Mari todo el tiempo y aún así no estás molesto. En verdad, agradezco mucho tu presencia aquí. ¡Eres realmente admirable, Yuuri! _

_ Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios y realmente no sentía que se los mereciera en ese momento. Para ocultar su vergüenza, el chico escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y, muy bajito, habló una vez más: _

_ —No es así —en su mente, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el lago junto a Yurio y J.J. se hizo presente, Yuuri apretó el agarre de sus manos. Pensar en todo el peso que cargaba el rubio y todos los hombres hoja, lo hacían sentir sobrecogido—. En realidad, es muy poco lo que puedo hacer. Me disculpo por eso. _

_ —¡Yuuri! —la voz de Phichit sonó más cerca que antes, Yuuri alzó el rostro para encontrarse, ni más ni menos que frente a frente con el soberano del bosque. Phichit no desaprovechó la oportunidad para sostener los hombros de Yuuri e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, a su forma amigable y sincera de ser—. Has hecho mucho, mucho más de lo que te imaginas.  _

_ —¡Phichit-kun, debes descansar! —exclamó preocupado Yuuri—. ¡Debes regresar a la cama! ¡No puedes sobre esforzarte! _

_ —Estoy bien —sonrió Phichit, en su forma de ser, tan deshinibida, el moreno acarició la mejilla de Yuuri con afecto. El muchacho de lentes volvió a sonrojarse ante el contacto—. Tú y Seung se preocupan demasiado por mi.  _

_ A pesar de la cercanía, era extraño para Yuuri sentirse cómodo con ese tipo de interacciones. Por lo regular, el chico limitaba esos acercamientos a personas que él ya conocía de tiempo atrás, Yuuko, Nishigori y Minami, formaban parte de la corta lista de sus allegados. Phichit era prácticamente un desconocido y sin embargo, la confianza y seguridad que reflejaba en su ser le permitía a Yuuri bajar la barrera invisible con la que acostumbraba vivir, para confiar en la pequeña persona que lo observaba de forma amable y le sonreía sinceramente. _

_ Más allá de un rey, Yuuri veía en Phichit a un potencial amigo. _

_ —Me preocupo porque me importa —se atrevió a confesar—. No te fuerces demasiado, por favor. _

_ —Está bien —concedió el rey con una sonrisa, y agregó—, pero solo lo haré si tú prometes no volver a decir que no estás haciendo nada. _

_ Yuuri sonrió y musitó un leve “de acuerdo”, Phichit dejó la incómoda posición en la que estaba y, con cuidado, se incorporó para dirigirse hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Ambos se quedaron en esas posiciones por un rato, solo pensando en lo que les aguardaba el destino de ahora en adelante. _

_ —Espero Celestino pueda ayudarte también —mencionó Phichit. _

_ Yuuri aprovechó el tiempo que tomó Seung, (quien junto a sus hombres realizaban los últimos preparativos y así comenzar una nueva cruzada), para pensar acerca de lo que sabía hasta este momento de Mari.  _

_ En primer lugar, su hermana había pasado los últimos cuatro años conviviendo con Phichit y compañía dentro de este mundo fantástico que parecía sacado de un imaginativo cuento de hadas. _

_ Segundo detalle, antes de ser abducida en este mundo, Mari ya estaba investigando todo acerca de este mini universo; por lo tanto, Yuuri sospechaba que al menos, la incursión de su hermana dentro de este curioso ecosistema no había sido obra de simple casualidad. _

_ Tercer punto, según lo que le había contado Phichit y sus compañeros, Mari había sido una de las víctimas del plan de la malvada Emperatriz Anya cuando hechizó a sus soldados y menguó las fuerzas del ejército de los hombres hoja. _

_ El último punto, y el más importante, era que hasta la fecha, ninguno de ellos había vuelvo a ver a Mari en las filas de los Boggans, contrario a lo que pasaba con sus demás compañeros. _

_ Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a pensar lo peor. La mayoría de soldados que habían sido hechizados por la malvada Emperatriz, infortunadamente, habían sido asesinados en la mayoría de las ocasiones por los mismo hombres hojas. El dolor de la pérdida de los compañeros que alguna vez combatieron hombro con hombro era inconmensurable, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales, Phichit, como el soberano del bosque, había optado por ocultar a su pueblo hasta que encontraran la forma de regresar a sus seres queridos a la normalidad. _

_ Yuuri se convenció que era precisamente la reciente plática lo que lo había convencido de confiar en Phichit. A pesar de todo, el chico de lentes podía sentir que el rey había sido sincero y transparente al hablar, no había razón para dudar de él en estos momentos, tampoco para cuestionar cualquier práctica pasada que no le incluyera, después de todo, en cinco años Yuuri no había averiguado nada acerca de su hermana, ¿qué daño podía hacerle aguantarse unos cuantos días más? _

_ —¡Bienvenido de vuelta! —el tono alegre de Phichit se escuchó recibiendo a su general con una sonrisa, Seung se inclinó levemente agradeciendo el gesto. _

_ —Solo vengo por Yuuri —el aludido observó al general, Seung se había cambiado el uniforme militar que traía cuando lo conoció, en su lugar, portaba ropa similar a la de Phichit y Guang, elaborada por elegantes pétalos de flores, no obstante el general no despegó la mirada de Phichit—. En cuanto llegué el Capitán Leroy, te dirigirás con él y su escolta hacia la guarida de Celestino, aprovecha el tiempo y pregúntale todo lo que pueda ser de ayuda para deshacer el encantamiento que hay sobre ustedes.  _

_ —¿Y a dónde iremos nosotros? —preguntó Yuuri, quien ya se había incorporado. _

_ —Plisetsky, tú y yo, iremos al Coliseo. Phichit tiene razón, vamos a necesitar ayuda adicional. _

_ —Confío en que podrás convencerlo —sonrió Phichit, el rey se había adelantado y, sin pudor alguno, se acercó a su general para darle un casto beso en los labios, Yuuri desvió la mirada en un vano intento de darle a ambos un poco de privacidad—. Cuídense mucho y mantén a raya a Plisetsky, necesitamos a Nikiforov en una pieza. _

_ Aún sonrojado, pues a pesar de todo el General Lee era una persona tímida,Seung tomó la mano de Phichit y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano. _

_ —No veremos pronto, su majestad.  _

_ Sin decir más, el General salió indicando con un gesto a Yuuri que lo siguiera. Para no hacerlo esperar, Yuuri se encaminó a la salida. Sin embargo, fue interceptado por Phichit, quien lo abrazó en señal de despedida. _

_ —Nos veremos pronto, Yuuri-kun —Yuuri correspondió el abrazo, Phichit era una persona realmente cálida—. En verdad, me alegro mucho de conocerte. _

.

.

.

Yuuri abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Plisetsky llamando su atención. Para evitar el mareo, el chico de lentes había optado por no ver el camino en el que estuvieron transitando después de su huída. Fue por eso que, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que divisó fue un sauce que frondoso se erigía frente a ellos, Yuuri observó asombrado el gran árbol que los recibía, preguntándose una vez que aterrizaron qué sorpresas encontraría en aquel misterioso lugar.

—¡Y esta es la guarida del Celestino! —exclamó emocionado el rubio. Ahora que ambos se encontraban frente a las raíces del árbol, el mismo se observaba más alto que nunca. Yuuri observaba impresionado el hermoso sauce, aún abrazado de la cintura de Plisetsky—. ¿Podrías soltarme ya? Estoy a punto de vomitar, ya no soporto el aroma de la baba.

—Lo siento —Yuuri se soltó del agarre del hombre hoja y bajó de prisa del colibrí. Era verdad, parte de su reciente mareo se debía al hedor que desprendía su propio cuerpo. No culpaba a Plisetsky por la cara de asco que le había dedicado todo el camino.

Aunque tampoco era como si no se estuviese acostumbrando a las actitudes malcriadas de su compañero.

—Descuida —contestó Yuri, intentando no parecer más amable que de costumbre, el rubio rascaba su nuca en un vano intento de parecer indiferente—. Entremos ahora y busquemos a Celestino de una vez antes de que...

—¡Has mejorado mucho con tu vuelo, Yu-ri-o!— la voz de Víctor se escuchó atrás de ellos. Nikiforov los había alcanzado y no había desaprovechado el momento para llamar la atención de los chicos. Debido al tono despreocupado de su voz, Plisetsky torció el gesto y bufó antes de continuar con la oración que dejara pendiente líneas atrás:

—...él llegue. ¡Para tu información, viejo calvo, yo siempre he sido muy bueno planeando!

Nikiforov parpadeó un par de veces y, después de llevar su dedo índice a la boca en señal de que estaba pensando en algo sumamente importante, agregó:

—Sin embargo, aún pienso que tu precioso acompañante debería haber ido conmigo. No hubiéramos demorado tanto de ser así.

—¡Yo llegué primero, idiota! ¡YO! —agregó Plisetsky perdiendo los estribos. Yuuri, por su parte, decidió ignorar el constante coqueteo del jinete, justo y como había ignorado que horas atrás había intentado tomar su mano y, durante todo el camino, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Dicho detalle Yuuri solo lo decía porque “sin querer” se había dado cuenta que era observado por la misma persona que él “sin querer” había estado observando. 

¿Qué coincidencia, cierto?

—Llegaste primero porque Seung y yo debíamos asegurarnos que no hubiera moros en la costa, pequeño Yuri. ¿O has olvidado los protocolos de los hombres hojas? —contestó con seriedad Víctor. Cabreado, Yuri se adelantó y con los puños cerrados a su costado, volvió a discutir:

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Nikiforov. ¿Has olvidado los códigos?

Yuuri pudo observar, una vez más, como las facciones de Víctor se transformaban. En esta ocasión, una furia muda brillo a través de los hermosos zafiros que poseía el jinete en su mirada. Yuuri contempló la escena admirado pues Plisetksy no se amenentraba ante esa gélida mirada.

—Plisetsky, lleva a los colibríes a un lugar seguro. Después asegúrate de que no haya intrusos. Ya sabes a quiénes me refiero. —la voz del General Lee se agregó a la tensa escena, había arribado junto a su colibrí en última instancia.

El chico rubio aceptó a regañadientes y, de mala gana, se marchó junto con los colibríes para a atarlos en un lugar seguro. Una vez que el chico se marcó, Seung confrontó a Nikiforov. Parado, uno frente al otro, era evidente al altura privilegiada del jinete; no obstante, el General Lee mantenía su posición firme y confiada, digna de un líder del ejército.

—Quiero que quede algo muy claro, Nikiforov —ambos hombres afilaron la mirada. Ninguno de los dos se sentía intimidado por la presencia del otro, solo el pequeño Yuuri asombrado observaba desde su rincón seguro la escena intentando camuflarse con la vegetación detrás de él—. Fuimos por ti solo por órdenes expresas del Rey; sin embargo, eso no te da derecho a tratar de hacer menos a mis hombres.

—Yo solo conversaba con Yurio —aseguró Nikiforov, sin inmutarse.

—Sobre advertencia no hay engaño —advirtió Seung.

—¡Chicoooos! —la voz de Phichit se sumó a la ecuación, Yuuri dirigió la mirada hacía el Rey, aliviado de que alguien interrumpiera el tenso ambiente del momento. Phichit, también con ropa sencilla para su título, caminaba cuidando su herida, siendo escoltado por J.J. y una chica de cabello negro, ambos portando sus pulcros uniformes de hombres hoja. Detrás de ellos, un hombre alto de sonrisa arrebatadora, cerraba la comitiva—. ¡Me alegra tanto que ya estén aquí!

Haciendo gala de toda su caballería, Seung y, para sorpresa de Yuuri, Víctor se inclinaron con solemnidad ante el recién llegado rey. Aunque Yuuri intentó repetir la misma acción, Phichit una vez más, le indicó que no era necesario hacerlo.

Ante la misma indicación, Víctor y Seung se levantaron y Phichit aprovechó el momento para abrazar a su general. Como de costumbre, cuando solían estar en público, Seung separó a Phichit de sus brazos, argumentando que no era el momento para ese tipo de comportamiento inapropiado.

—¡Vamos, Seung! —la estridente voz del hombre alto se escuchó con eco por todo el lugar—. Es bien sabido por los presentes que ustedes dos se comen en el contexto sexy de la palabra. ¡Qué más da un inocente abrazo frente a todos!

Yuuri observó la forma en que Seung intentaba corregir el desatinado comentario de Celestino y como Phichit lo mirada con brillo de resignación en sus ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, otro sonido fue lo que captó la atención del humano. Víctor reía a todo pulmón, encantado por la intervención del recién llegado.

—¡El mismo Celestino imprudente de siempre! —exclamó entre lágrimas. Yuuri fijó su mirada en quien Víctor reconociera como Celestino. No era muy diferente a los hombres hoja, solo ligeramente más grande que ellos. Si hubiera una forma de describir ambos tamaños, Yuuri diría que quizás la estatura y tamaño de los hombres hoja era similar al de clips más pequeños mientras que Celestino se asemejaba al tamaño de los clips más grandes. Detalle que lo hacían ligeramente intimidante, y lo sería, si no estuviera sonriendo de forma amable, ocultando sus manos en los pliegues de su túnica café, el alocado y quebrado cabello castaño se movía rebelde al son del viento. No había otra forma de describir la imagen del sabio del bosque de otra forma que no fuera la de un genio bohemio—. Si hay algo que nunca dejé de extrañar, fueron tus chistes desatinados.

Celestino se acercó a él y extendió su mano, Víctor correspondió el saludo, aún risueño por el comentario. Después de saludar a un malhumorado Seung, Celestino dirigió su atención a Yuuri y lo olfateó un poco.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Él es Yuuri —intervino Phichit—. Es de quien te hablé.

Celestino observó con detenimiento al aludido, luego de un segundo, autoconvenciendose de algo, agregó:

—Esperaba ansioso tu llegada, Yuuri. —Celestino tomó la mano de Yuuri en señal de saludo y, sin disimular una mueca de asco, agregó—: la baba de babosa es muy buena para el cutis, pero deja un olor nauseabundo. Será mejor que pases a refrescarte.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos se internaron al lugar. Boquiabierto, Yuuri contempló asombrado el sitio. Iluminado con hongos fluorescentes, había ciento de elegantes balcones y columnas que reposaban en cada rincón del tronco en apariencia hueco del árbol. El sonido de aleteos reinaba en el ambiente, pues un montón de diligentes polillas, volaban de un lado a otro llevando un montón de pergaminos en sus delgadas patas. Al observar con más atención, Yuuri pudo percatarse de que las blancas polillas acomodaban con sumo cuidado los pergaminos que salían del rincón más recóndito del frondoso árbol.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Yuuri, ensimismado.

Celestino se adelantó un poco y, haciendo gala de su carácter teatral, cual dramaturgo en obra de teatro, extendió los brazos para que los presentes contemplaran el lugar y, con voz potente, exclamó:

—¡Bienvenidos sean a la Gran Biblioteca!

* * *

Es un rincón rocoso de un lugar recóndito del bosque, un ex soldado hoja respiraba con dificultad, de su brazo izquierdo salía sangre que en su tono carmesí era el indicativo visible de su reciente derrota. Otabek Altin observaba el cielo mientras seguía apretando la herida y rememoraba los hechos que habían ocurrido unas horas atrás.

Él recordaba con precisión la misión, encontrar al rey Phichit, de ser posible asesinarlo. De encontrar imposible la primera encomienda, entonces el paso a seguir sería espiar a los hombres hojas e informar a la brevedad sus próximos movimientos a su alteza, la emperatriz Anya. Otabek recordaba haber descartado la primera opción del plan cuando se percató de los rangos que ostentaban los soldados hoja que llegaron al lugar de la selección. Aún con toda su habilidad en combate, Altin sabía que enfrentar solo a dos capitanes, un teniente y un general, era equivalente a un suicidio.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era esperar y proceder con sus labores de espionaje, Otabek permaneció en silencio, observando cauteloso y atento a cualquier información importante. Tal vez su plan hubiera dado éxito si no hubiese sido interrumpido por la repentina curiosidad que surgió de su interior al observar a joven soldado rubio que salía cauteloso detrás de otro muchacho que Altin no conocía. La mirada seria del espía permaneció fija en esa ondulante y larga cabellera dorada que se mecía levemente cual seda ante cualquier movimiento que efectuaba el hombre hoja. Otabek olvidó su misión y caminó cuidadoso en la misma dirección del objeto de su curiosidad.

Lo que no esperó Otabek fue que el joven soldado tuviera sentidos tan agudos. Tampoco esperó que fuera descubierto tan pronto. De inmediato, en medio del combate, Otabek no esperaba que el muchacho fuera hábil y fuerte en batalla. En un repentino movimiento, la capucha que cubría el rostro del espía cayó sobre sus hombros y los fuertes y decididos ojos de tono jade que lo observaron lo dejaron por un momento anonadado.

_ “Los ojos de un soldado”. _ Pensó Altin, perdiéndose por un segundo en esa fuerte mirada en el mismo momento en que el espía sintió quebrarse a su corazón. Hace tiempo que no sentía nada con él, ¿por qué ahora?

Al entender que esto era un combate y que, si no atacaba probablemente su contrincante acabaría con él, Otabek apretó el agarre de su espada y se dispuso a comenzar el ataque de nuevo.

Sin embargo, algo lo consternó. El soldado rubio, el mismo al que vio combatir con orgullo y precisión instantes atrás, ahora estaba inerte observando impotente a su contrincante atacar. De seguir así, Otabek clavaría su filosa espada en el corazón del soldado y la batalla terminaría a su favor. 

El mejor escenario se cernía sobre él y sin embargo, su inquieto y quebrado corazón le decía que no quería eso, había algo dentro de él que le gritaba que no lo dañara, que no se atreviera a tocarlo, porque de lo contrario no solo el rubio sufriría, sino también esa parte oculta dentro de él mismo que le rogaba con desesperación detenerse. La misma desesperación que lo despertaba de noche y le sugería, cada vez más fuerte, que él, Otabek Altin, nunca había pertenecido a ese sucio lugar.

Un incómodo y confuso sentimiento de alivio se sembró dentro del lastimado corazón de Otabek cuando otro hombre hoja llegó al rescate del rubio soldado. Los ojos oscuros de Otabek brillaron con destellos rojos y, olvidando de momento el incidente, se propuso a combatir a su nuevo oponente.

El sangrado había cesado, y ahora Otabek examinaba con detenimiento la herida. Escocía un poco si la tocaba y sin duda dejaría una fea cicatriz. Otabek se incorporó y observó absorto el panorama frente a él. Situado en esa parte del bosque donde la erosión comenzaba a esparcirse, Otabek llevó su mano derecha al pecho y la colocó ahí, justo donde sentía los lastimeros latidos de su confundido corazón. 

—¿Por qué duele tanto? —se preguntó a sí mismo sin encontrar respuesta concreta alguna. El rostro serio y concentrado del soldado rubio apareció en su mente acompañado de una carga eléctrica en todo su sistema nervioso, y una vez más, Otabek solo pudo apretar el agarre en su pecho, esperando a que la extraña sensación desapareciera de su sistema.

No pudo.

En su lugar, el hombre se inclinó respirando agitado, el ruido sordo de sus rodillas al chocar contra las duras rocas. Su respiración cada vez más agitada y una voz a lo lejos, una serena y conocida voz en su cabeza que últimamente le decía, le rogaba, le suplicaba las siguientes palabras:

“Vuelve, por favor, vuelve”.

Cuando el dolor en su pecho desapareció, Otabek permaneció al menos otros cinco minutos en la misma posición, de esta forma, sus heridas de la presente batalla se hicieron presentes. Al hombre le dolía el cuerpo, sin embargo lo que más le dolía en ese momento, era el alma.

—¿Quién eres? —suspiró Otabek con desolación, la roca debajo de él se humedeció un poco con el calor de su llanto.

* * *

En otro lugar del bosque, el soldado de los ojos verdes observaba absorto el sitio por donde se filtraba la luz del sol que bañaba con destellos naranjas el exterior. A pesar de lo relajante que era estar sumergido en rocío de flores, Yuri Plisetsky suspiraba cansado, pues era así mismo como sentía su propia alma: desolada y solitaria.

El joven suspiró una vez más, rememoraba una y otra vez la reciente pelea con Otabek Altin.

—¿El chico que combatiste era un amigo? —Yuri prestó atención a su compañero, a su lado Yuuri Katsuki lo observaba curioso. Con el suave perfume de las flores, el asqueroso olor a baba había desaparecido de él. El rubio observó por un momento a Yuuri y en contra de todo pronóstico, puso esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Es más que un amigo —Yuri resopló al observar la reacción de Katsuki, las mejillas rojas de su interlocutor le indicaron al rubio que Katsuki no esperaba esa clase de sorpresa—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —contestó Katsuki, Yuri enmarcó más su sonrisa, pues en verdad le divertía las exageradas reacciones del muchacho—. Es solo que…

—¿No imaginabas que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos de mi parte? ¿Ah? —rezongó un burlesco Yuri. Volvió a fijar su mirada en los rayos naranjas, pequeñas motas de polvo danzaban brevemente en el viento y luego caían para perderse por siempre en el suelo y la oscuridad—. Es lo que solía decirme todo el mundo. 

Yuri rememoró su la relación amor-odio que llevó en un principio con Otabek Altin. Una rivalidad que comenzó un poco después de graduarse. 

Por un lado en la academia para convertirse en parte del ejército de los hombres hoja, estaba Yuri Plisetsky, el hijo del ex general Nikolai Plisetsky que impresionaba a todos con las muestras de su innato talento y sus altas capacidades estrategas y de sobrevivencia; no obstante, por el otro lado, el novato Otabek Altin no daba señal alguna de tener algún talento magistral, como los que mostraba Plisetsky al principio. Ambos comenzaron sus años en la academia aprendiendo los conceptos básicos de defensa y la filosofía que mantenía unidos a los hombres hojas. Imperceptible para los ojos ciegos de arrogancia de Plisetksy, desde esa época Otabek ya se había fijado en él, no como amante, como una inspiración a mejorar sus habilidades y demostrar que el trabajo duro era también un talento digno.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos se graduaron de la academia. Para sorpresa de muchos, menos de los tutores, Otabek Altin se graduó en segundo lugar, no muy por debajo de la nota máxima de Plisetsky. El rubio observó con un dejo de irritación cómo maestros y compañeros felicitaban con efusividad a Otabek a pesar de haber logrado el segundo lugar. El rubio no entendía en ese momento cuál era el problema, aquí el ganador era él, ¿por qué importaba más el mediocre segundo lugar de Altin?

Una vez iniciadas las misiones, la irritabilidad de Plisetsky llegó a niveles inimaginables. Otabek no solo era bueno en lo que hacía, también era amable y confiable. La mayoría de soldados prefería su compañía sobre la de Plisetsky. Y lo que más irritaba al rubio era que ni siquiera él mismo podía dejar de mirarlo. Yuri simplemente no lo soportaba.

Y un día todo explotó, en ese entonces el teniente Lee, anunció que un nuevo capitán se incorporaba a las filas. Otabek Altin sería ascendido de rango.

El Yuri de presente sonrió con amargura recordando la horrible situación. Él, alzando la voz a su superior, al enterarse que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. La mirada fría y nada expresiva del teniente Lee, al contestar que la decisión estaba tomada y que el esfuerzo de Altin era reconocido incluso por veteranos como su abuelo Nikolai. La desazón de su corazón al sentirse minimizado, pues muy a su pesar reconocía que Altin era superior a él en muchos sentidos. Antes de ganarse un castigo, Yuri Plisetsky se dirigió a la salida, siendo observado con muda quietud por el estoico Otabek Altin.

El aroma reconfortante del rocío de las flores, combinado con la madera de las ramas mojadas, le hicieron recordar a Yuri el primer beso que compartiera con su gran amor. Otabek detuvo a Plisetsky en el momento justo que el joven soldado se disponía en montar a Potya y huir de ese horrible lugar para siempre.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que a mi me pase? —pregunto Yuri con ferocidad.

—Siempre me ha importado —contestó Otabek, sin soltar su firme agarre.

—¡Claro que no! —volvió a reclamar Yuri—. ¡A nadie le importo aquí! ¡A nadie! 

Otabek permaneció callado, esperando paciente como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—¿Lo has visto no? —preguntó Plisetsky, la amargura acariciando su voz—. Me he esforzado todo este puto tiempo, y ni siquiera mi abuelo puede considerar que le he puesto toda mi alma y mi dedicación a seguir sus pasos.

—No tienes por qué seguir sus pasos —argumentó Otabek—. Yuri Plisetsky puede sobresalir solo por ser Yuri. Yo lo sé, lo he visto.

Plisetsky observó el semblante de Otabek, el mismo Plisetsky del presente rió al rememorar su cara desconcertada y su incapacidad al no comprender sus propios sentimientos. Su corazón palpitando furiosamente contra su pecho, el calor de sus mejillas alojándose en un destello rojo sobre su piel, ¡había sido un completo idiota! 

A pesar de ser inexperto, el beso que adelantó Otabek después de expresar a viva voz que él siempre lo habían observado, bastaron para dejar anonanado a Plisetsky. El reciente giro de los acontecimientos había sido demasiado para él y sus agitadas emociones, y sin embargo, tuvo que pasar más tiempo para que el rubio aceptara de una buena vez sus fuertes sentimientos.

En el presente, ambos Yuris suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Un necesitado silencio hizo su aparición.

—Sé que es difícil perder a las personas que amas —Plisetsky recordó a su abuelo, quien lo había dejado años atrás—. Sin embargo, creo que el peor sentimiento es la incertidumbre de saber que quien amas aún se encuentra aquí, pero sabes que de alguna forma está perdido.

Yuuri analizó las últimas palabras que expresara Plisetsky. Lo comparó con su situación y comprobó que quizás sus penas no eran muy distintas. Si Yuuri reconocía algo ahora, era que Plistetsky era un soldado ejemplar, con inigualables capacidades de liderazgo y disposición para trabajar en equipo. 

Comparando el Yuri del presente con el desastre de emociones que él rubio había comentado de él al principio, definitivamente el soldado había madurado para bien.

Plisetsky se levantó, sacudió su cabello y envolvió su delgado y firme cuerpo en un pétalo de rosa. 

—Es hora de irnos. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí.

Yuuri se apresuró a levantarse, repitió la acción de su compañero y lo siguió hacia otra habitación donde se vestirían y luego marcharían al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Celestino hablando de cosas importantes con Phichit. En todo el tiempo ninguno de los dos habló, solo se dedicaron a lo suyo. No obstante, el silencio instalado era cómodo y confortable.

—Gracias.

Yuuri miró desconcertado los ojos verdes que por primera vez no lo veían con irritación o hastío. Yuuri sonrió con amabilidad, ladeó la cabeza y agregó contento:

—Para eso están los amigos.

La sonrisa cómplice que compartió con Plisetsky antes de que él abriera las puertas del recinto donde se encontraba Celestino, fue reconfortante para las solitarias almas de ambos jóvenes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero se encuentren muy bien. Me reporto de nuevo con una nueva actualización de esta historia. En esta ocasión, pudimos conocer algunos aspectos de los pasados de dos personajes muy importantes en esta trama. ¿Habrá forma de solucionar la situación de Yuri y Otabek? ¡Lo iremos averiguando poco a poco!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, quizás parece una pequeña regresión al anterior; sin embargo, me fue imposible retrasar más la aparición de Víctor, él rogaba por salir y yo no tuve cara para decirle que no. Víctor es muy persuasivo.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias a quienes dedican un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia. Agradezco mucho sus kudos y comentarios. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> xoxo


	8. CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL - Archivos del bosque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es un capítulo especial dentro de la trama de Komorebi. Aprovechando que es el cumpleaños de Seung, he decidido explicar un poco más de su pasado y cómo se relaciona con Phichit.
> 
> ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Aunque ser un hombre hoja era un honor, también conllevaba una gran responsabilidad. Debido a esto era necesario entrenar a los futuros soldados desde temprana edad, educándolos no solo físicamente, sino también en habilidades relacionadas a estrategias y liderazgo, por citar un ejemplo.

Esta fue la constante que vivió Seung desde pequeño, quien al querer seguir el ejemplo de su padre, un fuerte e imponente comandante del ejército de los hombres hoja, tuvo por sueño e ilusión crecer y ser tan buen soldado como su progenitor, pero ¿cuál era el motivo de su inspiración?

Para averiguarlo, hemos desempolvado estos archivos encontrados en la Gran Biblioteca, en donde se nos explica el origen de la inspiración de nuestro estoico general. Ya que detrás de esa apariencia seria y reservada, se encuentra un corazón enamorado y entregado a proteger a la razón de su existir, el rey Phichit. Viajemos unos años atrás en el tiempo, en la época en que el General Lee no era más que un pequeño niño de 12 años.

Ese día, el pequeño Seung había salido a practicar su tiro en el bosque de tréboles que se encontraba cerca del Gran Lago. Después de despedirse de su madre, el niño tomó un par de instrumentos fabricados por él mismo (pedazos de hojas filosas y un arco más flechas hechos con ramas de árboles), y se internó en el fresco bosque para practicar en su día libre. 

Seung, no sabía que el destino le tenía preparado un encuentro que marcaría un antes y un después en su, hasta ese momento, corta vida.

Con su característica seriedad, Seung podía pasar horas ensimismado en su práctica. Dueño de una madurez impropia para un niño de su edad, Seung podía pasar horas enteras perfeccionando sus instrumentos, así como mejorando sus habilidades físicas, aún mientras los demás niños jugaban a cosas sin relativa importancia entre ellos y reían a viva voz sin preocuparse de las inconveniencias a la que la vida los enfrentaría más adelante. Pocos o, tal vez ninguno de esos pequeños sabían que, por ejemplo, los Boggans intensificaban cada vez más su poder de ataque y que, nunca antes el bosque había estado amenazado a tal intensidad por la erosión hasta estos días. Me atrevo a expresar que solo Seung estaba al tanto de estos acontecimientos, provocando en el niño la necesidad de querer mejorar, pues en un par de años presentaría su examen a la academia para proteger a su pueblo como un hombre hoja.

Habían pasado ya tres horas y el pequeño de cabello negro lanzó un suspiro de frustración, pues no podía atinar a un autoimpuesto blanco. Esta vez, aunque estaba más alejado que los anteriores, no tendría que haber supuesto esfuerzo alguno para el chiquillo y su fina puntería; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el tronco del trébol se movía de último momento impidiendo a Seung dar exacto en el blanco.

Decidiendo que era mejor dejarlo por hoy, resignado, el chiquillo tomó sus armas y caminó en dirección al blanco para recoger las que hacían falta. El Sol brillaba con todo su apogeo en el cielo, lo que significaba que pronto sería hora de comer. 

No obstante, este no era momento para pensar en comida. Debido a este descuido, el pequeño se percató muy tarde de que algunas de sus flechas habían desaparecido.

“¿Qué pasó?” Se preguntó Seung.

De inmediato, al ser consciente de los riesgos que albergan el propio bosque, Seung se puso en guardia. En posición de combate, Seung observó atento a su alrededor agudizando sus sentidos en busca de su enemigo. El niño sabía que podía manejar cualquier amenaza menor a la perfección, hormigas, abejas, incluso orugas de menor tamaño no eran problema para él; no obstante, si se trataba de algo más grande como un ratón o una ardilla, sabía el chico que estaba perdido. 

Una constante en el bosque era la ley de la vida que incluso era aplicable a los hombres hojas. No estamos para ese tipo de cuentos hoy, pero igual es bueno saber que los hombres hojas suelen ser el platillo principal de algunos animales pequeños. Infortunadamente, había bajas de estos pequeños y extraordinarios seres a causa de la ley de la vida misma. Detalle un poco salvaje y poco mágico si quieren mi opinión, pero común en la vida silvestre.

Seung localizó el origen del sonido y comenzó a acercarse silenciosamente. Contuvo el aliento y pasó saliva para serenarse. A punto estaba de lanzar una de sus sagaces flechas cuando…

—Yo que tú no haría eso.

La suave voz que el niño escuchó en su odio bastó para desconcentrar a Seung, producto del mismo susto, su peculiar flecha salió disparada por los cielos, perdiéndose más allá una vez que su trayectoria fuera vencida por la gravedad.

Seung dirigió su mirada al origen de su desconcentración. Era un muchacho de edad similar a la suya, de tez morena y ojos negros que sonreían a la par de su boca y que lo observaban con expresión curiosa. 

—Tu flecha voló —indicó el chico, con voz amable.

Seung ni siquiera se inmutó. Decidiendo que pasaba del desconocido, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su flecha perdida. Debía recuperarla.

—¿Piensas ir por ella? —el chiquillo de tez morena le siguió. Aún con la ligera sorpresa de Seung al comprobar que podía seguir su ritmo, continuó su camino pasando de su presencia.

Después de esquivar un par de troncos, en sus cálculos mentales, Seung dedujo que debía estar cerca la zona de aterrizaje de su flecha. El niño se dispuso a avanzar, pero una pequeña mano sobre su brazo le impidió continuar con su camino. Confundido, el niño miró primero la manita que le impedía avanzar y luego, dirigió su mirada a la del chiquillo que lo seguía con tanta insistencia.

—Podría ser peligroso, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo.

—Es mi flecha —corto de comentarios, fue lo único que argumentó Seung. Sin agregar nada más, el niño quitó la manita de su brazo y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

—¡Es peligroso! —exclamó el otro niño.

Seung estuvo a punto de quitar el último obstáculo para llegar al claro que ya había identificado. Sin embargo, esta vez, el agarre de la mano del otro niño fue más fuerte que la anterior.

—¿Te parece si subimos por el trébol? —dijo—. Estoy seguro que de esta forma entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Seung observó la ligera preocupación en los ojos oscuros de su interlocutor, a final de cuentas siendo un infante, terminó vencido por la curiosidad de su ser. Junto al chico moreno, Seung subió con agilidad por el tronco del trébol para descubrir que en ese claro del bosque se había instalado un peligroso nido de pájaros.

Lleno de ramas y hojas secas, dentro del inmenso nido se encontraban dos grandes huevos que de momento reposaban tranquilos sobre el nido, en espera de ver la vida surgir al romperse su cascarón. Aún con la imponente vista frente a ellos, Seung logró localizar su flecha perdida, cerca del nido, esperando a ser rescatada.

—¿Crees que la mamá pájaro ande cerca? —preguntó el muchacho, quien igual que Seung, observaba el cielo en búsqueda de divisar al imponente ave volar.

—No debe estar muy lejos —dedujo Seung—, es raro. El nido está muy cerca de la aldea.

—¿Raro? —volvió a preguntar el otro muchacho—. ¿Por qué es raro?

Seung se arrodilló, calculó la trayectoria que tendría que seguir para brincar con agilidad sobre los tréboles, bajar de ellos, acercarse al nido y tomar su flecha. En su percepción sería muy fácil hacerse una vez más con ella.

—¿Sabes de qué se alimentan las aves? —preguntó Seung. 

—¿Flores? ¿Plantas? ¿Gusanos?…

—Y hombres hoja —completó Seung, a quien no se le escapó que el chico palideció ante el comentario—. No sé si habrás escuchado que hace poco una aldea fue destruida por una bandada de pájaros que enloqueció. Es raro que haya un nido tan cerca cuando se supone han reforzado la seguridad en el perímetro.

—Creo haber escuchado de algo… —respondió el chiquillo con tristeza—. ¿Aún así irás por esa flecha?

—Lo haré —concluyó Seung, quien sin agregar nada más, saltó ágilmente por cada trébol hasta llegar a su flecha ante la impresionada mirada del chico moreno. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Seung llegó al sitio donde estaba posicionada su flecha. El nido frente a él ahora lucía imponente. Tan grande como los huevos que abiertos mostraban que la vida ya había nacido de ellos.

Comprendiendo el significado del cascarón roto, Seung buscó con la mirada cualquier indicio del enemigo, pues ahora sí su vida, y la del extraño muchacho que lo observaba a distancia con aprensión, corrían riesgo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el chico señalando detrás de Seung. El niño volteó para observar con horror cómo un par de pichones intentaban acercarse a él a trastabilleos. Seung avanzó de espaldas intentando escapar. Solo eran pichones, con un poco de suerte, y confiando en que mamá pájaro no apareciera, podrían salir ambos airosos de esto.

Y con un poco de suerte, ilesos.

Sin pensarlo más, Seung apuntó con su arco al pichón más cercano. Seguro de sí mismo y de su habilidad, el niño se dispuso a disparar; pero una vez más y, para no variar, un par de manitas detuvieron su cometido.

—¡No lo hagas! —Seung miró al moreno sin comprender cómo es que el chico había llegado tan rápido a su posición. No hacía más de cinco segundos que estaba sobre los tréboles.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó.

El niño no contestó, pues en ese momento uno de los pichones atacaron sin tregua a sus presas. Los niños saltaron del susto y, priorizando su supervivencia, optaron por escapar. Afortunadamente ambos eran más ágiles que los recién nacidos pichones y pudieron ponerse a salvo del peligroso lugar.

—¿Estás loco? —susurró Seung una vez que ambos se detuvieron. 

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó el chico con ironía.

—¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? —insistió Seung.

—¿Qué crees tú que estabas haciendo? —insistió el chico.

—Son una amenaza. Debemos acabar con ellos.

—¡Son pichones, por los espíritus del bosque! 

—¿Qué? —se asombró Seung—. ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Esas cosas comen hombres hoja, ¡nosotros somos hombres hoja! 

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —explotó el muchacho—. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, claro que lo sé!

Seung observó las lágrimas de tristeza que comenzaron a surcar las mejillas del afligido niño. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que a estas alturas todos supondrán que Seung no tenía muchos amigos, solo atinó a esperar a que su compañero se tranquilizara. La verdad de lo expresado por el chico momentos atrás calaron en lo más profundo del alma del niño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó por fin, después de cinco minutos, una vez que el chico dejase de llorar.

—Phichit —susurró el moreno, sentado en el suelo con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Seung —contestó el niño. Al prestarle más atención a su atuendo, Seung se dio cuenta que la ropa de Phichit lucía desgastada, como hojas que con el tiempo se van secando. A pesar de que la mayoría de personas podrían pensar en Seung como un chico estoico al que no le importa nada más que mejorar su técnica, realmente el hijo del comandante Lee era una personita amable siempre preocupada por sus seres queridos. Fue por eso que el chiquillo se sintió cohibido ante la emoción que lo embargó. El miedo de sentir que podría perder a sus padres de la misma forma en la que probablemente Phichit los había perdido era sobrecogedor.

Definitivamente debía hacer algo con el nido de esos pájaros.

—Vamos, volvamos a la aldea —indicó Seung después de levantarse. Phichit se levantó y después de sacudirse un poco el polvo siguió sin miramientos al otro niño.

—¿Les dirás de los pichones? —preguntó Phichit con tristeza.

—No hay otra opción —aseguró Seung, a pesar de entender el sentir de Phichit, él sabía que esto era lo correcto, para él y para la aldea.

—Pero… los pichones… ellos —insistió Phichit.

—Dime, Phichit —Seung se había detenido y observaba con seriedad al preocupado muchacho. No quería ser grosero, pero él sabía que Phichit debía entender la gravedad del asunto—. ¿Son esos pichones más importantes que la seguridad de una aldea? 

Phichit abrió la boca intentando decir algo, sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí mismo, desanimado. Dando por entendido que lo había entendido, Seung siguió avanzando por el sendero esperando que el otro niño le siguiera. Sin embargo, nada de lo aprendido por Seung en ese tiempo lo hubieran preparado para la débil contestación del sensible Phichit:

—¿No son ellos también parte del bosque?

De espaldas, Seung analizó la respuesta. Era verdad, ya sea cazador o presa, todo ser viviente dentro del bosque era parte del mismo. Era un ciclo cruel y despiadado que se cumplía por ley. Y nadie, ni siquiera los hombres hojas, estaba por encima de tal estipulación.

Vivimos arrebatando y arrebatando seguimos viviendo.

Empero, no por eso Seung no haría lo que él creía era lo correcto. El niño, maduro como solo él lo era para su edad, caminó con firmeza hasta llegar a los límites de la aldea. Phichit suspiró y lo siguió un poco relegado. También entendía el punto expuesto por Seung con anterioridad. 

Y eso lo entristecía de sobremanera.

—¡Seung, al fin apareces! —un muchacho con largo cabello en tonalidad plateada lo recibió—. Hay toque de queda, reportaron avistamientos de un ave en la zona. 

—Estaba entrenando —respondió con simpleza Seung. Observó la aldea, todos se apresuraban a entrar en sus casas.

—¡Cómo siempre tan serio! —exclamó el muchacho sonriendo—. Faltan dos años para que ingreses a la academia, ¡no te estreses! 

—No todos somos unos genios que pasan el examen de admisión tan rápido como tú, Víctor —otro muchacho, ahora uno de cabello negro, se acercó sonriente a la escena.

—Seung es muy hábil —argumentó Víctor, restándole importancia—. Estoy seguro que en algunos años podría llegar a ser el General. Podría apostarlo, Georgie. 

—Claro, porque el gran Víctor Nikiforov no querrá serlo — se burló Georgie—. Hasta el día de hoy eres quién tiene el promedio más alto en la academia.

—No es la gran cosa —le restó importancia el chico del cabello largo. Los ojos azules del cadete se dirigieron al niño recién llegado, con curiosidad el apuesto muchacho le preguntó—: ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Se encuentra el general Feltsman en el pueblo? —interrumpió Seung, sin importarle que momentos antes fuese ligeramente ignorado por los cadetes frente a él—. Sé dónde está ubicado el nido del ave que mencionan.

—Yakov no está —mencionó Víctor—. Salió en la mañana junto a refuerzos. Ya sabes: boggans.

—Lo más seguro es que, de momento, vayas a casa —recomendó Georgie—. El General Feltsman llegará mañana y podrás decirle tu información. Son las órdenes, hay toque de queda.

Seung observó a Víctor en busca de ayuda. El niño conocía al cadete y su nulo sentido de respeto hacia las reglas.

—Tal vez podríamos llevarlo con Lilia —expresó el cadete.

—¿Con la reina? —Georgie palideció—. Víctor, no debemos molestar a su majestad.

Víctor, con soltura y naturalidad, tomó la mano de Seung y Phichit y caminando hacia el castillo explicó con simpleza:

—La situación es delicada, la información de Seung es importante y creo que a Lilia no le molestará de ser así.

Georgie suspiró resignado y siguió a Víctor por el sendero que dirigía al castillo real. Una vez los cuatro hubieron llegado al palacio, Víctor dudo un poco en tocar la puerta del recinto.

—¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? —preguntó Georgie. 

Víctor mantuvo un momento su mirada azul fija en el puño con el que pretendía tocar la puerta, luego bajó la vista a los pequeños que lo miraban con ansias en espera de que se decidiera a hacer algo. Sin dudarlo más, el cadete dio aviso de su llegada y las puertas se abrieron de par de par. 

Lilia, la reina del bosque, estaba a punto de salir de la sala principal, un ligero dejo de sorpresa se observó en su elegante rostro al ver adentrarse a dos cadetes y dos niños (uno de ellos desconocido para ella) a la sala real. 

—Su majestad —Víctor, Georgie y Seung se inclinaron hacia ella en señal de respeto. Phichit, al darse cuenta ante quien estaba se apresuró a imitar la acción; no obstante, fue interrumpido por la reina, quien instó a los demás presentes a levantarse.

—¿Ya se encuentran todos los aldeanos en casa, Vitya? —habló la reina. Su voz, segura y firme hizo eco en el lugar de largas y altas paredes.

—Todos se encuentran en casa —informó Víctor—. Sin embargo, no venimos por eso. Me informa Seung que tiene información importante respecto al pájaro avistado.

Víctor colocó a Seung al frente, quien procedió a explicarle a la reina los pormenores referentes al ave y el nido que podría amenazar su tranquilidad. La reina escuchó atenta, hasta que el niño hubo terminado su relato.

—Estoy de acuerdo que ese nido es una amenaza —concordó Lilia, pensativa—. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

—Priorizando la seguridad de los aldeanos, el nido y los pichones deberían ser eliminados —recomendó Georgie. La exclamación de horror de Phichit llamó la atención de Seung, de Víctor y de la reina.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeño? —inquirió su majestad.

Phichit enrojeció por la atención recibida. Su humilde ropa no combinaba para nada con la elegante y sobria decoración del castillo. El niño se sentía minúsculo al lado de tanta suntuosidad y no solo por el castillo, sin duda, esta aldea era más beneficiada si la comparaban del humilde lugar de donde él procedía.

No obstante, y como lo hiciera con Seung, el pequeño Phichit tenía convicciones fuertes y sólidas, las cuales no tiraría por la borda tan sencillamente.

—No creo que sea correcto asesinar ni al ave ni a los pichones —sentenció—. No es justo.

—¡Son una amenaza! —exclamó Georgie, como lo hiciera anteriormente Seung.

—Son parte del bosque —insistió Phichit—. Disculpe, su majestad, pero no creo que la solución sea asesinarlas para asegurar su territorio.

Lilia observó al chico con detenimiento. También reparó en su ropa desgastada, en la mirada preocupada de sus grandes ojos negros y en la melancolía que inspiraba su ser. Supo, por su expresión, que el chiquillo había sufrido mucho a pesar de ser tan joven, y a pesar de esto, él defendía a las demás vidas que habitaban en el bosque.

Tal y como ella sabía era su propio deber.

Lilia se acercó a Phichit y sonrió después de posar su mano sobre la cabecita del más pequeño.

—Te aseguro que mamá ave y sus pichones estarán a salvo. Iré con el cadete Nikiforov al nido y me aseguraré que se reubiquen en un lugar seguro para nosotros, para el ave y para sus crías.

Seung se sorprendió a observar cómo la carita llorosa y compungida de Phichit se transformaba en un gesto de felicidad y júbilo que iluminaba su carita llena de emoción. El corazón del pequeño dio un vuelco al ver esa expresión tan bonita.

—Vitya, necesito que alistes los colibríes para salir cuanto antes en dirección del nido, apóyate de Seung para confirmar la ubicación —ordenó la reina, Seung observó la expresión amable que Lilia le dirigió—. El comandante Lee estará muy satisfecho cuando se entere que su único hijo ha sido pieza clave en esta misión. 

Phichit observó la expresión triunfante y serena que le hacía entender al muchacho que se encontraba feliz. Igual que el niño, el se sintió bien de que este asunto se resolviera con facilidad y sin necesidad de sacrificar a seres inocentes.

El pequeño, decidiendo que no había nada más que hacer por los pichuelos y el ave, se encaminó a la puerta para continuar su camino errante. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió la reina, interrumpiendo la huída de Phichit.

—Phichit Chulanont, su majestad —Phichit se inclinó en señal de respeto. Después de todo, estaba ante la reina del bosque.

—No hay necesidad de inclinarse —Lilia se acercó al chico y, poniéndose a su altura, ofreció—: Tengo el presentimiento de que no tienes a dónde ir, ¿no te gustaría quedarte en este castillo a vivir con nosotros? 

Phichit, el chico que lucía alegre y vivaz, quedó sin palabras ante tamaño ofrecimiento. Sobrecogido, el chico preguntó a la reina si no era una molestia aceptar tan amable oferta. Con un toque maternal en su mejilla, Lilia aseguró que, todo lo contrario, sería un honor recibirlo en su hogar. Phichit se abrazó con fuerza de la reina y dejó ir llorando todo el dolor y la soledad que había acumulado desde el momento en que la bandada de aves había terminado trágicamente con su aldea. Drenando en cada lágrima la despedida a sus seres queridos, quienes lo protegieron hasta las últimas consecuencias. Su aldea destrozada, sus esperanzas perdidas, todos esos sentimientos salieron en forma de lágrimas a través de su triste llanto. 

Y a pesar de todo eso, a Phichit le había dolido pensar, al acercarse por primera vez al peligroso nido y darse cuenta de la cercanía de otra aldea, el tener que acabar con esas vidas. No era culpa del ave querer vivir, ni de los pichones tratar de sobrevivir. Simplemente ellos, al igual que los hombres hoja, querían existir.

¿Qué tenía de malo eso?

Seung observó a la distancia el llanto desesperado de esa pequeña alma. A pesar de su edad, en ese momento, el pequeño aspirante a cadete determinó en su mente que cuidaría al desamparado Phichit. Sería el protector de la sonrisa tan linda que viera minutos atrás y dedicaría su vida a procurar su felicidad.

Años más tarde, después de una apresurada coronación. Un par de amantes descansaban abrazados en sus aposentos bajo la luz de la luna. Las siluetas de sus cuerpos delineaban formas sensuales enmarcando la reciente sesión de caricias que había consensuado la pareja para jurarse amor eterno. El General Seung Gil Lee velaba el sueño de su amante como el guardián que años atrás había jurado ser. 

Ante una suave caricia en la mejilla de parte de Seung, Phichit se removió un poco y despertó de su merecido sueño. La sonrisa adormilada del rey del bosque fue correspondida por otra sonrisa de su general. 

—Disculpa si te desperté —susurró Seung, mientras Phichit se incorporaba en la cama.

—Descuida —respondió el Rey—. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por quedarse dormido. En mi defensa puedo decir que eso sí que fue intenso.

Seung se sonrojó copiosamente, sin embargo, aceptó el abrazo que le ofreció Phichit para ocultar su rostro apenado en el cuello de su amado Rey. El recién nombrado general sabía que se acercaban tiempos difíciles y él debía ser fuerte si quería proteger a la persona más importante para él de los malvados planes de la emperatriz Anya y todas las demás dificultades que surgieran de ahora en adelante.

—Te amo, Seung —escuchó el general que su Rey le murmuraba a su oído. Seung apretó el abrazo y cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia. A pesar del escenario nada alentador, Phichit seguía siendo ese niño que se preocupaba por todos antes que por él. 

—Yo también te amo —susurró Seung. Lo dijo bajito, con temor de que alguien más escuchase su secreto—. Y por eso juro que te protegeré, por siempre. 

Sonriendo, el nuevo rey inició un nuevo beso de los muchos que ambos se dieron esa noche de amor. 

Fin de los archivos del bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, de nuevo!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les agradó esas apariciones especiales?
> 
> Disfruté mucho hacer este capítulo especial. Quizás en el futuro haga más capítulos de los demás personajes. Por lo pronto, espero les haya agradado esta pequeña explicación del pasado. Me pareció un lindo detalle al ser el cumpleaños de nuestro apuesto coreano.
> 
> ¡Espero verlas pronto en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es el primer capítulo de esta peculiar historia. Sinceramente, esta película me gustó desde que la vi por primera vez y tenía, desde hace tiempo, ganas de escribir una historia dentro de este universo.
> 
> Para quienes no han visto la película, espero poder explicar de manera eficiente este universo. Esta es una historia completamente de fantasía, por lo tanto, les pido llevar a volar su imaginación junto a la mía.
> 
> Las invito a acompañarme en esta fantástica aventura, me emociona mucho publicar este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Salem.


End file.
